The notebook
by Zhang96
Summary: Por esos momentos que callamos las palabras y estás, se ven obligadas a ser encerradas en hojas de papel. Un misterioso diario, aparece sobre la cama de Hermione Granger, haciéndola dueña, de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.
1. El diario

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les comparto, una pequeño fic, antes de subir el long-fic que estoy planeado, después de todo, hay que ir entrando poco a poco en el terreno ¿no? Espero la idea les guste, a pesar de haber leído muchos fics Dramione, nunca he visto algo como un diario de Draco. _

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D También a __**Jess-malfoy-cullen, **__**Jaina-Mx**__que __me han motivado a comenzar a introducirme más en este fandom. _

_Este fanfic está disponible en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 1. El diario

"_Muchas veces las palabras que tendríamos que haber dicho no se presentan ante nuestro espíritu hasta que ya es demasiado tarde."—André Gide_

.

.

.

Entró a su apartamento, dejando el bolso en uno de los sofás. Estaba agotada. Había sido un día demasiado largo para su gusto, era verdad que le agradaba el trabajo. Sin embargo, aún seguía siendo una persona aunque muchos, la vieran como otra cosa.

Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta su cuarto, encendiendo la luz, se encontró con un diario elegante y bien cuidado, sobre su cama. Estiró sus manos para tomarlo y analizarlo, sin rastro alguno de una maldición, se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrió.

"_Hola, Hermione. _

_Bueno, espero me des el placer de llamarte así. A lo mejor, te resulte algo extraño y además de eso, poco creíble. Tal vez, en estos momentos estés pensando que hubo un error en entrega. Pero la verdad, es que esta perfectamente bien. Este diario, te pertenece…" _

Leyó las primera líneas; algo confundida. La letra elegante y pulcra, definitivamente no era de alguien ella conociera, o recordará conocer. Había transcurrido casi tres años, desde que la guerra terminó. Y sinceramente, estaba agradecida por ello. El mundo mágico en paz, aquellos que actuaran erróneamente encarcelados y en lo personal, a poco tiempo de casarse.

Sí dentro de poco sería la señora Weasley, o bueno, eso decía el anillo en su mano. Apartó la mirada del objeto, para enfocarla nuevamente en el papel y seguir leyendo. La curiosidad, estaba llamando a su puerta.

"_A lo mejor, en este momento te estés cuestionando al respecto ¿quién soy? Resultará increíble, pero te diré, soy Draco Malfoy. El mismo príncipe Slytherin, lo menciono porque seguramente, no reconoces mi letra ¿verdad? Aunque no puedo culparte, después de todo, no entro en la categoría de tus personajes cercanos o de interés. _

_No soy un libro, que precisamente llame tu atención, pero espero que este diario si lo haga. Y antes de que lo cierres, la única petición que hago, es que le des una oportunidad. Una lectora bastante veloz ¿Qué serían de unas cuantas páginas? _

_Seguramente, estoy a punto de morir o ya este muerto. Por eso, estás leyendo esto. La verdad no sé, pero mi elfo domestico tiene ordenes directas, de lo que debe hacer, y antes de que comiences a gritar por sus derechos. Quita esa cara, sé que debes tener el ceño fruncido, siempre que te hablan de ellos te pones a la defensiva. _

_Él esta bien. Así que deja de preocuparte. _

_Bueno Hermione, espero leas el diario. Dentro del él, se encuentran mis pensamientos y las razones de mis acciones; en parte es mi confidente, y aunque aún no te diga el porqué te lo doy a ti, espero que lo descifres, a medida que avances la lectura. _

_Y aunque crea, que las palabras nunca podrán tener el mismo alcance que las acciones, en esta ocasión, es la única manera en que captaré tu atención, sin necesidad de las palabras y actos soeces. _

_Draco Malfoy"_

Terminó de leer, dejando el cuaderno sobre su cama. Totalmente confundida, trato de buscar un argumento racional, que respondiera sus cuestionamientos. La había llamado _Hermione_, además de decirle que el diario era de ella, el lugar donde se había resguardado del mundo, se lo estaba regalando.

Acarició las hojas, pensando seriamente si aceptar la proposición después de todo ¿Qué tendría de malo?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Espero hayan tenido, una lectura agradable de este primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que mi beta, lo vio, pero no me ha mando ninguna corrección hasta ahora, ya saben el tiempo. Aguardaré por sus comentarios al respecto. Considerado que hasta el momento, sería el trabajo más largo que hago, paso a paso para llegar a algo bueno ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	2. Cuando todo comenzó

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR LAS LECTURAS, LOS REVIEWS , FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS! Estaba sumamente emocionada, que le haya gustado la idea. La verdad, es que es la primera vez que me llegan tantos comentarios en un capítulo. Se aprecian muchísimo. Por ende, aquí le dejo otro nuevo. _

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible en , es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 2. Cuando todo comenzó

"_Todos los grandes hechos y todos los grandes pensamientos tienen un comienzo ridículo"—Albert Camus._

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, para prepararse un té; antes de comenzar la lectura. Volviendo diez minutos después, dejó la tasa sobre el nochero y se coloco cómoda, para comenzar.

"_¡Al fin entré a Hogwarts! Bueno, la verdad es que estaba sumamente aburrido en esa gran casa. Sin poder hacer magia, que valga la pena en realidad. Antes de venir, escuché el discurso de mi padre acerca de la superioridad de la sangre, los traidores de Sangre como los Weasley con su cabello rojo, poca clase y ropa vieja con remiendos, y obviamente, los sangre-sucia. La verdad, es que no logro entender completamente, a qué se debe todo eso. _

_Además, me ha recalcado que es sumamente importante, entrar en la casa de Slytherin. Toda la familia lo ha hecho y yo, no seré la excepción a ello. Me repite, lo de siempre como si se me olvidara. ¡Por favor! Pero debo resaltar, que no lo dijera, lo sé. Desde que pise la estación, y vi que todos nos observaban comprendí que nosotros, los Malfoy. Somos los mejores, y por ende, sería aquel que todos amen, algo así como un príncipe. _

_Debo decir, que hoy antes de llegar al castillo. Vi una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. No era precisamente bonita, su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, además de sus ropas extrañas y los dientes muy grandes. Nunca había visto alguien así, pero bueno ¿Qué sé yo? Al final, es la primera vez que veo tanta gente reunida. _

_Pero eso sí, tampoco soy tan tonto, de no saber quien es Harry Potter. Sí, el mismo niño que vivió estaba hoy, acompañado de un semi-gigante debe tener la misma edad que yo. Aunque eso no es lo más importante ¡Me despreció! Se atrevió a rechazar mi amistad, por ese Weasley. Sin embargo, la niña estaba con ellos, también era ignorada por ambos. Seguramente, ella también veía lo idiotas que son, debo resaltar que tiene educación; se presentó también: Hermione Granger, un apellido curioso, si me dejan opinar nunca lo había escuchado. _

_La verdad sólo espero, que no entré a la casa de Gryffindor. Ahí sí sería un caso perdido. Tal vez exageré un poco, lo único es que no sea Sangre-sucia y todo estará bien. En este momento, estoy sentado con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkison. Están hablando de una supuesta sangre sucia, espero que no sea esa chica, aunque sólo queda aguardar. Deseo saber cuál será mi casa, no quiero un regaño de mi padre. Aunque me toque soportar esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, para lo único que son buenos, es acatar órdenes, a lo mejor saque un provecho de eso. "_

"Increíble" Pensó, Hermione mirando las primeras páginas. La letra mucho menos elegante que la del inicio, además del escrito; era un claro indicio de que eran los primeros años. ¡La había notada! Y deseaba que no fuera hija de muggles y parte de la casa Gryffindor. Tomó un poco del té, y pasó la página.

"_¡Es una sangre-sucia! Hermione Granger es una hija de muggles y cómo era de esperar, entró a Gryffindor, la supuesta casa de los valientes. Por favor. No puedo creer que lo logrará, seguramente se aburré dentro de poco y se va. Sería un precio justo, ¿cómo es posible que también me ignorara? ¿Cómo es posible que le pase eso a un Malfoy, dos veces seguidas? Es absurdo, totalmente tonto. Sobre todo viniendo de personas como ella. Seguramente, se contagio de ese pobretón Weasley. Las ropas usadas y de mala calidad, afectan en todos los sentidos. _

_Porque nosotros, los sangres pura a comparación de los mestizos y obviamente sangre sucias, somos superiores, tenemos magia desde tiempos inmemorables, siglos de aprendizaje. Y se atreve a pasarme por alto ¡Lo lamentaran!"_

Rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. Se imaginaba las expresiones de Malfoy escribiendo eso, antes de retomar la lectura.

"_Es absurdo. Debo decir que tiene un nombre interesante: Hermione. Pero no la llamaré así, mis compañeros saben que es una sangre sucia y no dejaré que se dañe mi reputación. Según mi padre, es una de las cosas más importantes para un mago, y él siempre tiene la razón. Aunque eso, no impide que lo haga aquí. Esa niña, respondió a casi todas las preguntas que hacían ¿cómo es posible? _Contesta más cosas que yo, los profesores le dan más atención que a mí,_ siempre desean saber que dice ella. Me molesta un poco y se lo mencioné a mi padre, con una carta._

_Oh y casi se me olvida, se ha vuelto amiga de ese Potter y ese Weasley. Después del incidente con el troll en las mazmorras, es una tontería, yo también hubiera podido combatirlo. Pero dejando eso a un lado, lo peor de todo es que yo, soy ignorado totalmente, que falta de respeto. Hace unos días le conté a mi madre sobre esto, sin mencionar que era una sangre-sucia y me respondió: Draco, hijo, no estés celoso. Verás que esa chica también te hablara ¿Pueden creerlo, yo, celoso? Por favor, para nada y menos de una persona como ella. _

_¡Es Indiscutible!_

_Aunque, gracias a Merlín, dentro de unos poco; serán las vacaciones de verano y me iré a Francia con mi madre, por lo menos, podré disfrutar de eso y mantenerme alejado de esos tres .Ella prometió enseñarme a dibujar._

_Siendo lo más seguro, no escribir en este diario. Por un tiempo. Pero lo verdad, es que ni siquiera sé la razón, del porqué estoy llevando uno._

_He vuelto, después de unas merecidas vacaciones. A tiempo para comprar las cosas en el callejón Diagon, junto a mi padre. Y justo, nos encontramos de nuevo con ese trío, les iba a responder a esos dos como se lo merecen, pero Lucius se ante puso, mirando como un Malfoy. Y además le dijo a Hermione que la mencioné muchas veces, delante de él ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que no debía saberlo, es absolutamente estúpido. _

_A ella no le importa ¿por qué lo dice? Obviamente, tampoco se lo reclamé. Eso sería mucho más tonto de mi parte. La verdad, lo único que deseo ahora es terminar el segundo año, aunque estoy consciente de que ni lo he comenzado, pero es claro, que todos los niños queremos salir del colegio antes de haber entrado, bueno, menos Hermione. Ella es extraña, además de ser un sabelotodo, que se pasa el tiempo en la biblioteca. Un ratón de biblioteca, le faltaría sólo las orejas y una cola. Después de todo, el traje gris, imita perfectamente el cuerpo que tienen._

_Sin embargo, siento que algo no va bien. Sólo quiero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo."_

Cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama. La llamaba Hermione, el niño de once años que en un inicio había comenzando a insultarla por su sangre, escribía su nombre en el diario. En más de una ocasión. Guardándolo como un secreto por temor a su padre, lo dejó a un lado meditando si seguir o dejarlo hasta ahí.

Sinceramente, estaba demasiado curiosa y el hecho de que no hubiera insultos al mencionarla, lo hacía algo mucho más interesante. Suspiró, acomodándose nuevamente antes de tomar el libro.

"_Cómo siempre, tengo razón. Algo extraño esta sucediendo en el castillo. Petrificaron algunos estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione. Son unos incompetentes ¿cómo pueden dejar que eso pase en este lugar? Recibí una carta de mi padre, donde pedía que no interfiriera ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Claro que no lo haría, pero ¿ella? _

_Han transcurrido unos días desde esos acontecimientos, por suerte, ya todo terminó. Y Hermione volvió a ser la de siempre, contestando preguntas difíciles y ganando puntos de manera ridícula para su casa. Cómo sea, lo bueno es que ahora soy buscador del equipo de Slytherin me preguntó por lo menos, si de esa manera hasta esa niña deja de ignorarme, sobre todo, cuando deba enfrentarme a Potter. _

_Bueno, lo único seguro es que le ganaré. Gracias a mi padre y su donación al equipo. Las ventajas de tener dinero. _

_Por cierto, no es que me importe o me guste, Hermione ¡Imposible! Es absurdo. Es sólo que me ignora, nadie nunca lo hace ¿Verdad que es ridículo? Yo el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy siendo ignorado por una muggle."_

Terminó de leer, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse lentamente. Al parecer, Malfoy no parecía un niño tan terrible a sus once años. Tal vez mimado y consentido, por sus padres. ¿Qué habría pasado? Necesitaba seguir leyendo, pero estaba realmente agotada.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Espero hayan tenido, una lectura agradable de capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que mi beta, lo vio, y le gusto, ciertos errores de puntuación que en la medida, he intentado corregir, antes de subirlo. Pero bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión de esta parte ¿Se imaginan a Draco de once años? Haciendo sus caras, mientras escribía._

_A mí, como que me va dando, algo por esas caritas ¿qué opinan ustedes? La verdad, tengo un poco de miedo, no quiero arruinar la idea del fic, y un poco las cosas, desde la perspectiva de Draco. Un niño consentido, que también se vio obligado a tomar decisiones, extremas. Algo más suave en el comienzo. Después si se presencia el cambio del personaje y cómo se va desarrollando, a través de los acontecimientos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	3. Cambios

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews y favoritos, pueden creer que es la primera vez que llego a tantos, con sólo dos capí verdad, yo aún no lo hago. Espero les guste el terce capítulo de este short-fic_

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D traté de arreglar las puntuaciones que me mencionaste. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 3. Cambios

"_Nunca creí que pudiéramos transformar el mundo, pero creo que todos los días se pueden transformar las cosas."—Françoise Giroud_

.

.

.

Había llegado a casa, aproximadamente hace una hora atrás. Tiempo que tomo para relajarse y tratar de resolver las dudas, que en ese momento aún azotaban su mente. Acariciando el diario, que Malfoy le dejo, lo observó durante largo minutos desde que fue a su cuarto por él. Y aunque no le gustará admitirlo. Todo el día en su trabajo se paso pensando en si debía o no, seguir leyendo. Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, cerró los ojos analizando los pros y contras.

Y sinceramente, había sido demasiada curiosidad para ella. Deseaba conocer el porqué de un niño, tan caprichoso sin haber perdido su inocencia se convirtió en el Draco Malfoy, que estudio con ella. Además de no poder ignorar el hecho de que le tomó por sorpresa, que le llamará por su nombre y no con sus habituales insultos. Permitiendo que viera su otra faceta.

¿Quién era en realidad, Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó, cogiendo el diario y caminar hasta el sofá para dejarse caer y seguir leyendo. Al final, su curiosidad había ganado la partida.

"_Después de las vacaciones, empiezo a entender las cosas con más claridad y ahora que leo lo que escribí hace dos años, me pregunto ¿cómo es posible, que la llamara por su nombre de pila? Definitivamente, era un idiota. No es que mi padre, me manipule; por supuesto que no. Simplemente, he abierto los ojos a la verdad. _

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo con otro curso comenzando, debo decir que ya todo Hogwarts me conoce. Claramente, sería ridículo que no lo hicieran. Soy Draco Malfoy ¿qué más quieren? Como siempre, están los nuevos y la ceremonia de selección, siento, que cada vez se vuelve más aburrido. _

_Lo único fastidioso, es que hay clase con ese semi-gigante. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por favor ¿para que sirve eso? Al final, nunca tendré que acércame a una cosa de esas y mucho menos cuidarlas, para eso están los elfos domésticos. O un mago de cualquier otra clase, pero no nosotros, los sangre pura. Hoy también me enteré de que Weasley tiene una horrible rata como mascota ¿cómo? Estaba peleando con Granger por todo el lugar, acusándole de su gato con nombre raro, se lo había comido. _

_La verdad es que no pude evitar reírme ¿quién tiene a una rata, como mascota? Claramente, sólo una comadreja, con el cerebro del mismo tamaño…"_

Bajó de golpe el diario, se estaba comenzando a enojar. Insultando a Ron a diestra y siniestra, como siempre. Respiró profundamente, antes de retomar la lectura necesitaba demasiado auto-control para no dejar a medias, lo tanto que pensaba Malfoy.

"¡_Qué día tan horrible! Juró que le escribiré a mi padre, ese maldito Hipogrifo me ataco a mí. No se liberaran de esto tan fácil y menos ese semi-gigante. Seguramente cuando les cuente, llegara una carta inmediatamente del ministerio para ejecutarlo. Criaturas apestosas. Lo peor de todo esto, es que en estos momentos esos Gryffindors se atrevieron a reírse de mí, obviamente mi casa, no lo haría de manera tan deliberada, pero sé que lo hicieron. Idiotas. _

_Sin embargo, no perderé más mi tiempo aquí. Debo decirle a mi padre, y seguramente mañana a primera hora estará la respuesta…"_

Respiró profundamente, recordando lo sucedido ese año. Había sido una satisfacción el golpe que le había metido a Malfoy. Aunque muchos, consideraran esas acciones poco comunes en las señoritas, ella aún disfrutaba de ese momento, además de eso, gracias a situaciones como esa comenzó a despertar su amor por las criaturas mágicas. Quienes a pesar de su arduo trabajo, parecían que carecían todavía de los derechos que merecían.

"_Como lo predije, mi padre se entero de lo sucedido con ese hipogrifo el cual, será ejecutado. Pero como siempre Hermione. Digo, Granger y sus guardaespaldas interfiriendo en todo ¿verdad? Es una estupidez ¿para que pelear por algo así? No puedo creer, que tenga la insolencia de dirigirse a mí de manera tan despectiva y poco educada para defender, esa criatura. Aunque debo admitir, que encontré cierto placer en insultarla. Si quiere de esa manera, sé que entro en su radio de existencia. _

_Y por poco olvido, el maldito golpe que me proporcionó ¿Quién creería, que tenía tantas agallas? Pega demasiado duro, y caer sobre una piedra no es precisamente, algo para alivianar el dolor. Debo recalcar, que no salí huyendo como niña. Soy un Malfoy, pero no quería ganarme ningún problema, es sólo eso. Ellos ya perderán contra mí, algún día. Es cuestión de saber manejar las cosas, y como el futuro heredero de mi familia, no puedo rebajarme. _

_Creo que mi padre, empieza a pensar que me he ablandado. Aunque sospechó que piensa he comenzado a caer entre los traidores de sangre ridículo ¿no? Pero bueno, le demostraré que no es así. Ya ha comenzado a introducirme en el tema de los mortifagos. Claramente, a mi madre no le gusta. Ya que manda esas miradas acusatorias…Y en lo personal, no le veo lo bueno o lo malo. Simplemente está ahí, se podría considerar, como un tipo de tradición familiar. Aunque le otorgaré el beneficio de la duda"_

Apretó con más fuerza el diario, al leer lo último. Ahí estaba y como siempre había pensando. Las acciones del único heredero Malfoy, se vieron dirigidas bajo los ideales de su padre que al parecer, sólo se compartían de su lado. Aunque él, no lo aceptará. Y sinceramente, sintió un poco de alivió al ver que su madre no era precisamente una animadora de esa idea.

Aligerando un poco la fuerza que ejercía en el libro, siguió leyendo algo enojada. Por el simple hecho de que todos los perjuicios de las familias sangre puras, se reducían a lo que vieran y opinaran los demás ¿dónde estaban sus verdaderos anhelos? Exhalando lentamente, y retomó la lectura, después de todo parecía que el diario de Malfoy comenzaba a revelar mucho más, de lo que nunca dejo ver al resto del mundo.

"_El tiempo ha transcurrido tan deprisa. Ese Hipogrifo desapareció, Granger parece que cada día esta más abrumada con las tareas que le dejan, todo el mundo lo sabe, no es porque me fije especialmente en ella. Además de sus ojeras, es imposible no verla ¿Qué chica de Slytherin dejaría ver una cara así? Ninguna, obviamente. _

_La única clase donde no me la encuentro, es adivinación. Un poco gracioso, por el hecho de que ella tomaría todas las clases de ser posible, seguramente la odia. No le culpo, al final; yo también pienso que la profesora Sybill Trelawney es un fraude ¿Qué? No es mi culpa, que tenga apariencia de una loca, fuera de sus cabales. _

_Tal vez lo único, bueno de todo este curso. Son los partidos de Quidditch. Y tener el placer de ganarle a los Gryffindor, aunque debo admitir que a medida que el curso avanza, los del tercer año hemos despertado otros gustados particulares. Sobre todos los hombres, pero muchos no hemos llegado más allá. Sin embargo, las chicas no se quedan atrás aunque muchos no lo noten, astucia e inteligencia ante todo. Por algo, somos Slytherin."_

Terminó de leer, mientras comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas calentarse. O ella tenía una mente demasiado ilustrada y juntarse con Ginny y Ron le habían provocado daños, en su manera de ver las cosas. Y esperaba que se equivocara, aunque a lo mejor no del todo. Al final, en esa edad ella también había comenzando a ver las cosas diferentes, a los chicos como tal…Sabía que Harry podría haber iniciado la otra fase de su vida pero ¿Draco Malfoy? No negaba que estaba bien para ese entonces, sin embargo, debía decir honestamente que en sexto y séptimo curso, estaba mucho mejor.

Por más enemigo y mortifago que fuera, todas habían mirado de más al principie de Slytherin.

"_No puedo creer que hayan transcurrido casi los dos meses y medio, de vacaciones de verano. Sé que no lo anuncie como lo hago, frecuentemente. Sin embargo, no hay cosas nuevas que contar como tal. Volvía a Francia con mi madre, y aunque casi lo conozco todo, de norte a sur, cada rincones de esa ciudad; no puedo pasar del hecho que por muy muggle que sea todo, el arte y sus diseños arquitectónicos, son simplemente impresionantes. Y debo mencionar que he mejorado de manera considerable mis aptitudes para el dibujo. Bueno, creo que hacer un retrato de mi madre es un gran comienzo para decir eso después de todo ¿quién hace algo similar, a mano alzada? _

_Y además de eso, que mejor para cerrar las vacaciones de verano, que disfrutar de un buen partido de Quidditch. Lo más interesante del juego, es que los Weasley, estaban ahí también junto a Potter y Granger. Obviamente, estábamos separados. Los Malfoy gozando de los mejores palcos, junto a miembros del ministerio. Por cierto, he visto un poco de su trabajo y claramente algunos están metidos en cosas indebidas, además de eso desprecian a los sangre-sucia. _

_Lo único interesante, de tanto es enterarse de que el famoso torneo de los tres magos se celebra en Hogwarts este curso. Aunque no puedo participar, por cuestiones de edad qué tonto ¿verdad? No creo que sean pruebas tan difíciles, después de todo para los Malfoy no hay nada imposible. Aunque este año, nos fuimos más rápido de lo normal, ordenes de mi padre. No quiere verse involucrado en ningún ataque realizado por mortifagos…aún."_

Ahogó un improperio, contendiendo sus ganas de tirar el diario. Toda la administración anterior había sido una fachada. Al igual que en el mundo muggle, los políticos corruptos que sólo buscaban sus propios intereses, dejando a un lado lo que era el resto de la comunidad. Y la verdad, consideraba mucho más grave esa falta habían dejado a los magos a merced de un hombre totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

Aunque tal vez, lo peor era que Malfoy sabía, y nunca dijo nada. Siendo conocedor de tanta información que hubiera significado la caída del lado oscuro, mucho antes de surgir se guardo todo lo que sabía. Era obvio que no podía culparle, después de todo en esos momentos sin las palabras como tal, parecía que ya había elegido un bando. No obstante ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Seguramente él se enfrentó a cosas mucho peores para sobrevivir.

"_Finalmente, han anunciado el torneo y parecer ser que las cosas en este año se ponen más interesantes, cada día. Justo llegaron las chicas de la __Academia de Magia Beauxbatons__, entrando de manera elegante y sofisticada, no puedo negar que además de eso, están muy bien. No creo que a mi madre le importará, que fraternizará con ellas. Aunque esos gorilas del Instituto Durmstrang encabezado por Víctor Krum, el jugador búlgaro, y apostaría cualquiera cosas que él será uno de los postulados. Sin embargo, mientras más lo analizaba definitivamente parecía que carecía de inteligencia._

_Sin embargo, a ese Krum lo he visto en la biblioteca más de lo necesario, realmente no creo que vaya por deseos propios. Lo más interesante, es que sus visitas matutinas son en los mismos horarios que Hermione. Digo, Granger; aún no me acostumbro del todo escribir su nombre, estuve dos cursos completos haciéndolo ¿creen que es fácil? Además de eso, se me olvido mencionar que mi madre de un momento a otro le dio por preguntarme sobre la chica que me ignoraba ¿qué le iba a decir? Claramente nada. Me limité a decir que ya no me ignoraba tanto y no sé como, parece que dedujo algo de unos insultos. Aunque no me lo confirmo como tal, fue una suerte. _

_Cómo sea, volviendo al tema del gorila que trata de aparentar inteligencia. Es sumamente molesto, estando en la biblioteca siempre que aparece empiezan con sus habladurías sobre él. Pero debo decir, que lo hacen de manera tan indiscreta que también he escuchado mi nombre, no me molesta, pero debo resaltar que al parecer tengo más poder que ese en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Hermione… ¡Maldición! GRANGER, GRANGER ¿Hasta cuándo? Y tampoco es que lo pueda deshacer, queda una mancha extraña y mucho menos tachar, que falta de clase. _

_Continuó en donde iba, Granger parece inmune a todos mis encantados. Y creo que hasta me he acercado lo suficiente ¿Saben que siempre lee sobre criaturas mágicas? y también en un pergamino escribió unas siglas P.E.D.D.O. Más abajo, recalco algo de los elfos domésticos. Mínimo tiene algo que ver con su liberación, digo, no es que le presté mucha atención pero hablan un poco fuerte en el gran comedor ¿es mi culpa? No. _

_En los últimos días, el castillo se ha visto envuelto en un apogeo del baile de navidad. Las chicas parecen demasiado emocionadas, y al parecer Granger no es un caso aparte. Lo que si escuché, es que a los Gryffindor les han dado clases de baile y Weasley, fue el conejillo de indias junto a Mcgonagall. Hubiera pagado para verlo, bueno eso me lo informo Blaise. Pero al parecer todas las casas estaban así, menos que los Slytherin estamos tan acostumbrados que parece una obligación más. _

_Oh y como olvidar a Potter antes de eso, seguramente hizo trampa para participar. Debo decir, que parece hacer trampa en la primera prueba, si quiera salió vivo de eso. Sin embargo, seguramente en la segunda parte no tiene tanta suerte…sólo digo, los mortifagos comenzaron a mandar advertencias y si intervienen ahora, no sería cosa del otro mundo. Claro, si es que no lo han hecho ya. Tal vez, lo único gracioso de todo esto es ver como el cara rajada y la comadreja, se pelean y llevan al Granger a la ignorancia total. _

_Hasta tal punto nadie creerá si lee o comentó lo siguiente, a lo mejor dirán que he enloquecido. Pero bueno, vi a Hermione Granger sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente, frente a un chico. Víctor Krum para ser más exactos, y parece ser la invitó al baile. Por lo menos, no hay una persona con carencia de la vista…Sí, lo admito la leona no parece tan desagradable, pero eso sí, será un secreto. Es raro, ya que sentí un poco de enojo y traté de ignorar la idea; pensando en que mi pareja la cual será, Pansy Parkinson. _

_Lo único que deseo, es que no sea un fastidio total…_

_Y a pesar de que los días pasan, hasta que no se terminé el torneo es imposible seguir con los juegos de Quidditch. Espero que todo terminé lo más pronto posible y si quiera, ya en unas horas será el baile y después los últimas pruebas ¿qué llegará después? La verdad no sé, lo único que deseo es poder aplastar a Potter en el campo y quitarme a Parkinson de encima._

_Preguntándome una y otra vez por mi túnica de gala, es obvio que seré uno de los mejores vestidos. Dejaré esto hasta aquí, más tarde volveré o quién sabe…_

_Después de casi tres semanas, volví a retomar este diario, creo que se puede llamar así. La verdad, si han ocurrido muchas cosas en ese cortó período de tiempo. Primero y tal vez lo menos importante para mi persona, es la muerte de Cedric Diggory, justamente apareció su cuerpo junto a Potter y la copa. El grito de la chica de Ravenclaw que asistió con él al baile de navidad. Un poco sorpresivo, pero nada que no pueda ser superado. Después de eso, tal vez la fugaz relación entre Granger y ese Búlgaro, y eso que no fui el único que se percato de esto. Sobre todo, el día de la fiesta. La verdad, no parecía una hija de muggles, siendo totalmente diferente a la chica que parecía ratón de biblioteca._

_La túnica rosa, el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje suave que la hacían verse totalmente diferente, entrándome un momento de aturdimiento o seguramente me dieron algo de amortentia, para que me fijará más en Granger y hacerme una broma. La verdad, es que funcionó un poco; los dientes estaban perfectos y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro junto a un leve sonrojo. Bueno, en resumen no parecía amiga de Potter y Weasley y mucho menos, una Gryffindor…hasta desee bailar con ella y hasta llevarla. Pero bueno, debo recalcar que es claro que no lo dije, es un secreto y pienso, estoy otorgándole demasiada de mi atención. _

_Aunque he hablado demasiado de ella por el momento, debo centrarme en mí. Claramente, por fin se puede retomar las actividades del castillo y entre ellas, nuestros partidos de Quidditch. Y por más obvio que sea debo decir que Slytherin va ganando, lo cual era de esperarse. Y como siempre, Granger va a apoyar sólo a su equipo, no es que la busque solamente que a la snitch siempre le da por escapar cerca de la gradería de esos leones y justamente, la veo, tan simple cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, bufandas rojas y amarillas, con ropa muggle ¿verdad que es fácil distinguirle? Joder, de nuevo de esa. Cómo sea ya siento que el sueño me afecta, dentro de unos días se terminará este cuarto año y debo estudiar._

_Para después, tomar las merecidas vacaciones pero no son cosas nuevas. Francia y arte en compañía de mi madre, será lo mejor"_

Parpadeo varias veces, dejando a un lado la fuerte impresión que habían provocado los últimos párrafos en ellas. El baile de navidad, sabía que fue por minutos el centro de atención ante mucho de los asistentes, después de todo nunca se arreglaban en esa época y por esa noche, para no defraudar y demostrar algo trato de ponerse presentable y vaya que resulto. Era simplemente inverosímil, ¡Hasta Malfoy se dio cuenta! Y no sólo del vestido, sino que también el tamaño de sus dientes. Y bailar con ella, o sea, era algo claramente totalmente fuera de lo que hubiera imaginado a creer frente a lo qué él pensaba.

Además de eso, también se encontraba lo que pasaba en los partidos de Quidditch y él lo notó. Sin embargo ¿en verdad se veían tanto la ropa de muggle? Sinceramente poco le importaba pero de ahí a ser que la distinguiera por eso, resultaba ser en parte, estúpido. Ella si lo veía a él acercarse y por los suspiros y risitas de sus compañera de casa tampoco pasaba por desapercibido.

Dejando a un lado lo que Malfoy escribió sobre ella. Y se refirió más a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, tampoco le culparía. Por un momento ella tampoco fue afectada realmente, por ese acontecimiento, tal vez un poco de impresión saber que era un poco mayor y además estudiantes del mismo colegio. Un poco de tristeza la había embargado, pero hasta ahí quedo. No como la pobre Cho que seguramente, aún seguía con algunos traumas de esa secuela.

Suspiró pasando de nuevo las páginas, para ver si había algún dibujo dentro de lo que había leído. Siempre lo mencionaba, las clases con su madre y Francia. Seguramente le gustaba mucho el lugar y quería demasiado a la señora Malfoy, quien al parecer, fue la única parte hasta el momento que no intento arrastrarlo hacía el lado oscuro y le permitió vivir si quiera unos meses de tranquilidad haciendo cosas, que realmente disfrutaba aparte del el deporte.

Sin embargo, ya había sido suficiente de Draco Malfoy por ese día pensó cerrando el diario, mientras caminaba a su habitación. Aunque las preguntas aún invadían su mente ¿Qué sería de quinto y el comienzo de la guerra?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, al parecer terminaron de leer esta parte el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, creo que poco a poco se acerca a las partes más interesante, el punto de vista de Draco en la guerra y su iniciación, me resultan muy atrayentes. Espero poder plantear lo que en verdad siento y creo que debió vivir él. _

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, nos vemos dentro de poco. _

_Cuídense _


	4. Entre la espada y la pared

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, sé que me demoré bastante con este capítulo, ni que se diga ¿dos semanas? más o menos ¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que es bastante largo, es la primera vez que escribo algo de diez páginas. Para ningún fandom lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Espero les guste, puse mucho empeño en ello. _

_Agradezco a_**_Melrosse_**_, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en pocas palabras Mi beta. Y también a **Reishike,** por soportarme. Ya que le pregunte a ambas hasta el cansancio. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 4. Entre la espada y la pared

"_Reflexionar serena, muy serenamente, es mejor que tomar decisiones desesperadas."—Franz Kafka_

.

.

.

Miró con detenimiento la puerta principal, la cual minutos antes había sido azotada después de un par de gritos. Una discusión, para ser más exactos. Lo sabía, era una reacción de esperar por parte de él, su prometido Ronald Weasley. Sin embargo nunca pensó que llegaría a tal grado de amenazarle con semejante cosa, por favor, ni que fueran a romper un compromiso por un simple diario ¿verdad? era algo absolutamente ridículo.

Sentándose de golpe sobre su sofá, tiró al otro extreme de esté, el diario de Draco Malfoy. Lo analizó detenidamente ¿En verdad sería una treta?

"_Imposible" _murmuró para sí. Estirando su brazo para tomarlo nuevamente; suspiró con cansancio abriéndolo, si tan sólo Ron no hubiera insistido en acompañarla hasta el apartamento, después de presentarse ante ella y disculparse de no poder ir a la cita que habían programado, nada de eso estaría pasando. No culparía a un objeto inanimado, por la inmadurez de su prometido. Porque eso era, una tontería. ¡Por Merlín! eran tres años y seguía con esas rencillas y prejuicios estúpidos.

"_No me digas que lo estás leyendo, ¿lo estás haciendo verdad? Joder, te conozco… ¡Es Malfoy, Hermione! ¿En verdad vas a creer lo que escribió aquí?"_ le había gritado con enojo, saliendo de su cuarto con el diario en mano. Vociferando una que otra maldición, escupiendo improperios hacía Draco Malfoy al terminar de leer las primeras páginas, donde se encontraba su único pedido. Qué ella lo leyera.

Sinceramente, no estaba segura de lo que debió responder. Un simple: _"Es su único pedido Ron, no creo que por algo tan trivial, lo nuestro se terminé. Además. Sí analizas las letra te percatas de que con el pasar de las páginas, se vuelve más estilizada"_

Después de eso, se había ganado otra exclamación y un: _"Eres una ingenua Hermione ¿acaso la guerra no te enseño nada? Definitivamente, creo que fue buena idea venir contigo hasta aquí. Al menos, parece que aunque seas la bruja más inteligente, olvidas cosas de suma importancia" _y seguido, la puerta cerrándose de manera abrupta, dejando el diario en sus manos. Estaba enojada ¿cómo se atrevía? más o menos la había insultado. Era problema de ella, si leí o no lo que escribió Malfoy, además de confiar en eso o dejarlo a un lado.

Murmurando una pequeña maldición, no muy propio de su persona. Se digno a seguir leyendo, tratando de olvidar por un momento lo que había dicho Ron. Después de eso, dejaría el diario en el fondo de una gaveta y volvería a sus rutinas habituales, lejos de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy. Cumpliría el único pedido que solicito el posible fallecido, pero a decir verdad. Los rumores de que el Heredero Malfoy estaba desaparecido o posiblemente muerto. Fueron incrementándose con el pasar de los días, comenzando el mismo día que fue consciente, de los primeros renglones de ese diario.

"_Sólo diré, que estas vacaciones. Nunca serán las mejores dentro de mi lista; definitivamente están muy lejos de eso. Mi madre se ve un poco más distante cada día, sé la razón, sin embargo aún no quiero admitirlo ¿estaría la familia, quebrándose? Hace mucho en comprendido quién soy, de donde viene mi linaje y a que debo dejar mi lealtad. Sin embargo ¿Estaría en lo correcto? la verdad, es que no sé. Simplemente podría limitarme a seguir lo que hace continuamente mi padre, he oído sus planes. No obstante, lo ignoraré aún no son asuntos de requieran mi atención. _

_Y por lo tanto, centrado más en lo que respecta a mi persona. Debo mencionar que como un buen Malfoy, soy Prefecto. Tal vez es lo único emocionante, por más deberes que conlleven este nombramiento será libre de castigar a los idiotas de las demás casas. A lo mejor, la sabelotodo de Granger y Potter, sean los representantes por parte de su casa. Pero dejando a un lado todo eso, no veo que algo más excitante suceda. Algunos rumores que indican, un nuevo profesor que de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y además de eso, dicen que Dumbledore esta haciendo una constante mención a el resurgimiento de los mortifagos, lo cual solamente provoco un señalamiento a malas intenciones por su persona ¿Qué tan real será eso?_

_Demasiado creo yo, ese viejo no debería meterse en asuntos que no estén dentro de su rango. Por cosas como esas, terminan muriendo de manera inesperada. Como sea, esperaré a que pasen algunos días más para ser testigo de todo el panorama. Mientras el ministerio este vigilando el castillo me limitaré a disfrutar un poco de mí tiempo, pasar tiempo con mi madre y pensar en razones para dar castigos. Al final, soy un prefecto, príncipe de Slytherin…"_

Frunció el ceño, recordando un poco a esa bruja de Umbridge. Como detestó a esa mujer, no se consideraba en ningún sentido, una persona que odiara sin motivo alguno. Sin embargo, esa señora se lo había ganado a pulso; recordaba esas miradas de superioridad y además sus clases teóricas que sinceramente, nunca sirvieron para nada. Pero más allá de eso, también estaba su maldita manía de castigar con la pluma mágica. Recordaba como le hizo a Harry escribir sobre su mano: _"no debo decir mentiras"_

Exhaló con cansancio, moviendo de un lado para otro su cabeza. Tratando de despejar su mente. No quería agregar prejuicios en lo que estuviera leyendo de antemano. Ya con saber a que años estaban destinados la siguiente parte, definitivamente, debía tener todos sus sentidos alerta y su punto crítico de manera neutral.

"_Justamente, hace unos días comencé de nuevo el curso, para ser más exacto el quinto año llegó a mi vida. Y sinceramente, no sé que deba esperar en esta ocasión. Tal vez lo único emocionante, será la tarea de que me asignaron. Los deberes que conllevan el nombramiento, se ven algo aburridos por momentos, pero si lo analizo más de fondo, es algo totalmente perfecto para mí. Aunque bueno, al parecer la nueva profesora de Defensas contra las artes oscuras conoce y entiende el nivel de los Slytherin a comparación de esos Gryffindor._

_Al parecer, todos saben que viene por parte del ministerio. Seguramente, estaba vigilando a ese viejo de Dumbledore y la mandaron para hacer el trabajo, sinceramente lo profesores no saben disimular muy bien los rumores, y en lugar de ser cosas secretas ya todo el castillo sabe que Umbridge esta ganando poder mediante la sanción de edictos ministeriales. Vi como sacaban a esa vieja loca de Sybill Trelawney, la maestra de adivinación. Creo que todo el colegio vio ese momento, hasta ese trío. Granger estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño, a lo mejor pensando en la injusticia que se comete, a pesar de no gustarle la materia. Incluyendo a su lado, la comadreja y la cara rajada, quienes nunca se ven interesado por las clases. Cómo sea, el momento me dio un risa, si vieran las expresiones de esa mujer, definitivamente concordarían con lo que escribo._

_Y no, la verdad no me importa lo que suceda con esa mujer simplemente esta, parece un gasto innecesario que hacen. Dejando a un lado todas esas tonterías, Hermi… ¡Mierda! lo volvía a hacer. Esta tontería del nombre y apellido ya me esta casando ¿Qué tan difícil es escribir un GRANGER? No sé, joder ¿qué pasa conmigo? es una sangre sucia, sí lo es, como sea, GRANGER junto a la comadreja son prefectos. Sí, yo aún no lo puedo creer, aunque eso me permite reírme libremente de Potter, al final si soy mejor que él. En todos los sentidos, cabe resaltar."_

Y como era de esperarse, Malfoy debía burlarse de sus compañeros. Llevando su mano derecho al cabello, se lo acomodo dejando que el frescor pasara por su cuello adolorido. Moviéndose un poco para liberar la tensión, intento no aferrar con más fuerza el pequeño diario. Odio su quinto año, y leer cada palabra aumentaba esa sensación de ira que crecía lentamente. Todas las preferencias que tenía esa mujer con los Slytherin, las estúpidas ideas de superioridad. Sonrió un poco al recordad el momento que le quitaron el guardapelo, definitivamente fue una de las mejores experiencias a pesar de la persecución por el ministerio y la herida de Ron.

Acomodándose nuevamente, siguió leyendo.

"_Para ser francos, no sé en que momento ocurrió todo esto. Que Dumbledore huyera de Hogwarts dejando el puesto, que ocupa ahora la señora __Umbridge. La verdad, creo que tiene algo que ver con el descubrimiento de unas reuniones clandestinas, al parecer por un grupo que se hacen llamar ejército de Dumbledore. He percibido que los profesores y alumnos, ya no presentan sus molestas actitudes. Aunque los comentarios soeces y de carentes de clase se han vuelto mucho más recurrentes con el pasar de los días._

_No obstante, dejando todo eso a un lado; en lo personal e sido premiado, por así decirlo. Debo mencionar que además de ser prefecto, me han nombrado parte de la brigada __inquisitorial ¿qué es? bueno, aclaro que es un grupo selecto de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. Los miembros de tienen el poder de quitar puntos...esa debe ser la mejor parte, ya que a Granger, le quite cinco puntos por hablar de forma grosera acerca de nuestra nueva directora... Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme... Cinco, porque no me gusta, Potter...A Weasley por tener la camisa fuera del pantalón, así fueron otros cinco... Oh, sí, casi se me olvida, por ser una sangre sucia, a Granger le rebaje diez puntos._

_En parte, también lo hice como una pequeña venganza personal contra ella. Ya que es la culpable, de que por momento aún me equivoque llamándole por su nombre de pila, algo intolerable es una sangre sucia, hija de muggles que cree es mejor que yo y aún, no lo reconoce… me trata como si no fuera nada, por favor. Porque hasta la nueva directora, me adora. Expulsó a Potter y a esos gemelos Weasley __equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor__ tras un pequeño enfrentamiento, se lo merecían._

_Tanto, que al parecer la diversión no queda sólo ahí, la nueva directora sorprendió a esos Gryffindor y la lunática tratando de usar la Red Flu. Oh y no se imaginan, hasta Granger se encontraba haciendo algo en contra de las reglas, no estoy mintiendo. Potter se negó a hablar y por ello, casi se gana una dosis de Veritaserum a no ser que el profesor Snape se lo hubiera terminado. Y por poco, presencio de cómo lo torturaba ya que la sabelotodo, la detuvo diciendo algo sobre un arma en el bosque prohibido. Lo cual no pude comprobar._

_Dejaré por el momento hasta aquí, siento el cansancio recorrer mi cuerpo y un presagio. Joder, parece que me este afectando ver que casi echan a esa loca ¿será? no creo, dentro de poco este año también se terminará y estaré a un paso más de dejar todo a un lado."_

Suspiró profundamente, tomando con un poco más de fuerza el diario. Sentía cómo poco a poco la ira iba aumentando en su sistema. Recordar esas épocas, verlo de cierta manera desde el punto de Malfoy era complementa la muestra de superioridad, que ellos pesaban tenían en su tiempo. Después de unas cuentas hojas, y analizar que la llegada de Umbridge había sido sinónimo de un catalizador, para liberar por completo al niño arrogante y malcriado que conoció. Era un desastre. Parece que se había perdido entre las palabras que llenaban las páginas.

No obstante, debía reconocer que a medida que se acercaba al final. Le hacía dudar de si esa actitud la mantenía. Después de todo, en su último año parecía completamente cambiado, en realidad, todos. Los horrores de la guerra, las pérdidas y las estúpidas ideas de superioridad que se evaporaron. Más alejado de su entorno…

Negó con la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos para no influir en su punto crítico. Al final, no todos los días Draco Malfoy te dejaba conocerlo de manera tan intima.

"_¡Maldición! Esto no debería estar pasando, bajo ninguna circunstancia semejante situación debería estar sucediendo. Mi padre es un idiota, sé que no debo señalarlo de esa manera sin embargo ¿cómo es posible que lo arrestaran? Pruebas, estúpidas pruebas y la palabra de Potter contra la de un Malfoy. Ese ministerio son unos buenos para nada. Soy consciente de que debo calmarme, y a la vista de todos así estoy. Negando de manera rotunda lo que al parecer, ya no es un secreto. No obstante, tengo mi orgullo y no soy estúpido. _

_Lo que más me enoja, es cómo Potter se burla de ello._

_Venganza, es lo que tomaré. Ya lo he intentado, aunque la cara rajada se ve siempre acompañado por los miembros de ese grupo que Umbridge descubrió. Y para hacer las cosas peor, se atrevieron a hechizarme junto a Crabbe y Goyle ¿Cómo se atreven? Sangre sucia, inmunda y esos pobretones. Lo haré pagar, juró que lo haré. Terminaron haciéndome parecer a un cosa horripilante, una babosa; en este momento deseo…deseo. Maldición, conseguiré mi objetivo como Malfoy que soy" _

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, recordando ese momento. Verlos de manera tan desagradable, muy lejos de lo que se creían. Era una situación demasiado cómica; aunque eso no dejaba de agradarle. Se lo merecía por querer herir a Harry ¿Acaso era culpa de él? No, por supuesto que no. Y ella partidaria de que cada persona, debía pagar por sus crímenes.

"_Apenas he conseguido paralizar por completo a Potter, debería haberlo hecho sufrir más. Sin embargo, por el momento estoy feliz con el hecho de saber, que pisado tan fuerte su cara que necesitará una nariz nueva. Sé lo merece, eso y mucho más. Aunque dejaré eso por el momento, mi madre…ha enviado una lechuza en el día de hoy. Tarde o temprano lo haría, desde las vacaciones anteriores veía este momento mucho más cerca; mi tía, Bellatrix se quedará en la mansión instruyéndome, al parecer, son órdenes de lord tenebroso. Debo estar loco o tendré demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero no quiero hacerlo. _

_Reconozco que antes le era indiferente, pero ahora, después de escuchar tantas cosas y ver que mi verano se perderá en eso. Sin poder estar junto a mi madre, perfeccionando mis técnicas, mis dibujos no quiero. La he visto últimamente más decaída, más alejada de todo este entorno. Sé que ella cree en la superioridad de la sangre pero ¿Lo hará también como seguidora? No parece, sólo esta ahí tratando de hacerme entender que no me desea ver en esas circunstancias…_

_Estaré bien, bueno eso creo. Tal vez por esos motivos, tampoco venga a escribir en esto por un largo tiempo ¿quién sabe? " _

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, ahí estaba. La prueba de todo lo que había vivido haciéndolo parte de ese grupo. Cómo comenzó todo, su iniciación y la misión. Cerró los ojos por un momento, debía prepararse. Ya que a pesar de haber transcurrido tres años, la tortura y sus gritos parecían recobrar presencia tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Paralizándolo.

"_Lo he visto, he presenciado cosas desagradables. Gritos y rostros, llenos de horror que algunas noches no me dejan dormir. _ _Asesiné a __Charity Burbage__y torturé a__Thorfinn Rowle__bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.__ Y siento como si me siguieran, sombras que me acompañan a cada paso que doy. Lo sé, parece que desearan perturbarme, no soy un asesino, no quiero serlo…nunca pensé que sería parte de algo así. Y a pesar de conocer un poco el lado oscuro, de saber sus dinámicas, las ideas que tuve, no se acercan un mínimo a lo que en realidad es. Siento como a cada momento, me voy distanciando más de mi madre; el castigo que estamos pagando por el fracaso de mi padre, parece que cada día se vuelve más y más grande ¿Sobreviviré? es la pregunta que me hago todos los días. Los entrenamientos que se intensifican con el pasar del tiempo, a pesar de poder lanzar maldiciones de bloqueo de manera no verbal, aprender Oclumancia, realizar __encantamientos proteico avanzados…lo único que resta y aún no esta a mi alcance, es un patronus corpóreo. _

_En este momento, parezco estar preso dentro de mi propio hogar. Ya no sé que pensar, aún siendo un lugar tan ridículamente grande; siento como si me estuviera ahogando, hacer cosas que en realidad no me son placenteras. Aún no comprendo ¿dónde esta la satisfacción de los gritos y la sangre? Necesito buscar una salida, o moriré. Lo veo, es como si los dementores estuvieran persiguiéndome para succionar toda mi alma. No hay rastros felices, ya no. Mi tía Bellatrix se encargo de suprimir hasta las pequeñas memorias donde estaban las sonrisas y lo gritos llenos de júbilo. _

_Han apartado todo lo que en un momento, me intentó llenar. Y las misiones ¿qué haré si no logro cumplirlas? ¿Seré si quiera capaz? tantas cosas que flotan en mi mente, tengo miedo. A pesar de no ser libre de expresarlo. Pensé que faltaría mucho para este momento, no llegué si quiera a considerar verme en esta posición…mi familia, los he escuchado, el mismo lord me lo dijo, no podía fracasar por mis padres. La marca en mi brazo es un contrato sin posibilidad de anulación, escrito con una clausula gigante en donde reafirma, nuestro destino al no cumplir con lo pedido. La última oportunidad, para no morir…" _

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante el último párrafo. Y sintió un poco de pena por ese adolecente de dieciséis años, llevando toda la carga para que no mataran a su familia. Ser obligado a ver cosas que nunca deseo, torturas y muertes sin medida de pudor. Sólo los gritos y risas histéricas, mientras la agonía se hacía presente. Subiendo sus pies al sofá, se recogió mirando a ambos lados, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió la recorría completamente. Al tiempo que leía.

"_Ya he comenzado, se supone que un Malfoy actúa bajo consciencia propia no escuchando lo que los demás ordenan, sin embargo, aquí estoy recopilando información para reparar un armario Evanescente. He ido a cuestionar al dueño de Borgin y Burkes, ordenándole mantener el que posee, seguro. Parecía reacio a mis intenciones, sin embargo, después de mostrarle la marca en mi brazo todo se fue desmesurándose en una tarea mucho más fácil. También es un seguir aunque en estos momentos, no sé que sentir respecto a eso. Invadirán Hogwarts, torturaran y asesinaran mientras yo les ayudo…pero todo lo haré por mis padres, por mí. No deseo morir, aún no"_

Lo sabía, y ahora entendí porque Borgin la echo de la tienda. Sin embargo, no pudo sonreír al ver que tenía la razón. En ese momento, las cosas parecían tan delicadas. Mientras a cada palabra que leía, los pensamientos de Malfoy, sus temores el deseo de no morir y poder hacer lo que en realidad le gustaba. Estaba llenando sus pensamientos, ahora lo entendí él no había elegido ese camino. Simplemente no tuvo la opción.

"_Las cosas parecen tan monótonas, no entiendo ¿por qué todos son felices? para nadie es un secreto el regreso del señor oscuro, son unos idiotas. Hermione y su grupo, tan absortos en su mundo que parecen ajenos a la destrucción que se acerca, sin embargo, los envidio. Lo sé, es extraño. Pero yo también deseo poder estar feliz, sin sentir ese miedo que en este momento parece querer tomar el control. Mientras todos se alejan, y los rumores sobre mi iniciación se han comenzado a regar por el castillo, mi actitud altiva y el brazo cubierto, aumentan las especulaciones. _

_Hace unas semanas comenzó el curso, soy prefecto y buscador de Slytherin aunque ahora las cosas se ven tan aburridas, que ya no deseo hacer nada. No tengo la suerte de esos Gryffindor de vivir plenamente, haciendo lo que me gusta. Debo proteger a los míos y perder el tiempo de esa manera, retrasara y pondrá en peligro a mi familia. Al igual que el colegio, los deberes son sólo un adorno para mi verdadero propósito estando aquí; me he vuelto negligente con todo, perdí dos tareas de transformaciones y recibí una detención. Pero ¿qué se compara eso, a la muerte? No hay tal punto de similitud y por ende, he dejado también de burlarme de ese trío: Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de ser libre como ellos._

_Pero soy un Malfoy, tengo obligaciones y entre ellas es cumplir con las misiones comenzando con la más importante: Matar a Albus Dumbledore._

_Esto es imposible, parece que cada uno de mis esfuerzos, son una perdida de tiempo. Maldición, por más cosas que haga ese viejo parece inmune a todo. Ni el collar maldito o el aguamiel envenenada. ¿Qué haré? no puedo enfrentarme de manera directa, siento como mis manos tiemblan con el simple hecho de pensar en asesinarlo, no quiero hacerlo…pero...pero mi familia ¡Joder! ¿Por qué esto, me debe estar pasando a mí? Mientras esas manecillas del reloj correr, mi tiempo se acaba. _

_He caído, el fondo de este pozo esta demasiado oscuro para poder avanzar. Confesar lo que siento a un fantasma, más específicamente a Myrtle la llorona. Realmente estoy mal, pero parece que es la única que trata de comprenderme, por lo menos, ella no podrá hacer algo para detenerme. Sus palabras parecen aún estar tan claras en mi mente: _«_... él es sensible, la gente lo intimida también, y él se siente solo y no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, ¡y él no tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y llorar_» _rondando mi cabeza, a pesar de que Potter me atacó._

_Recuerdo estar agonizando en el suelo inundando del baño, los gritos iba a lanzarle un crucios pero él fue más rápido, casi muero, tal vez haber sido desangrado por ese sectumsempra, sería menos doloroso que lo que corre por la mente de Lord tenebroso si falló, la mayor posibilidad en este momento"_

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, ahí estaba. La confirmación la misión de Draco Malfoy sus temores y todo lo que debió vivir. Aún recordaba como ese año parecía más tranquilo, respecto a sus encuentros con el joven heredado. Por momentos, pensaron que se habían vuelto invisibles ante los ojos de él. Nada de burlas o desprecios. Lo había visto caminar solitario, sumergido en sus pensamientos; lejano a las conversaciones que mantenían los de su casa en el gran comedor. Con cara de cansancio y llena de dudas. Nadie se merecía ese sufrimiento y el deber de soportar cargas tan pesadas por sí solo, era casi una injusticia.

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, lo sé, no he escrito aquí desde hace unas semanas. Pero todo esta bien, eso quiero creer…eso necesito creer. Hoy es una de esas noches, se hacen más frecuentes a cada momento, no puedo dormir. Lo que sucedió en la torre de Astronomía me persigue ¿qué haré ahora? Soy un cómplice, ayude a asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos, he sido testigo de ello. Aún siento los temblores en mi cuerpo, el frío de esa noche rozar mi piel; las palabras del Dumbledore: __«Draco... años atrás, conocí a un chico, que tomo todas las decisiones equivocadas... por favor, déjame ayudarte...» pero él no lo entendía, nadie lo hará. La tranquilidad de saber que mis padres estarán bien que aún no moriré, aunque no por mi supuesta valentía, no veo la razón de utilizar esa palabra, cuando deben matar a otro mago. _

_Fue Snape, lo vi salir al tiempo que mi tía y los demás llegaban, para presionarme. Pero él lo hizo ¿Debería agradecerlo? No sé, aún tiemblo con el recuerdo, veo como si toda la sociedad mágica me señala. Escucho sus pensamientos, quieren matarme. Las insinuaciones de mi tía Bellatrix. Sólo logré desarmarlo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? la guerra se avecina, lo sé. Los mortifagos ya comenzaron a moverse._

_Los rumores de que el ministerio de magia ha caído, se escuchan como más frecuencia. Se creó una __maldición tabú sobre el nombre de Voldemort como una forma de propagar el miedo__, ahora que estoy en Malfoy manor, también he oído que buscan a Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Tomando un papel más activo en la captura de nacidos de muggles para encarcelarlos. La verdad no sé que pensar al respecto ¿qué tan bueno es que el lado oscuro, se haya apoderado de todo Londres mágico? Dicen que Severus Snape es nombrado como el nuevo director de Hogwarts, mencionan que es obligatoria la asistencia. Sin embargo, aún no me han avisado._

_A lo mejor, desean mantenernos vigilados. Ya que están desconfiando de mi familia, las misiones fallidas son pruebas suficiente para ellos, de qué podemos ser traidores ¿qué sucederá ahora? he sido parte de sus reuniones, no soy consciente de sus palabra, sólo deseo perderme en mis pensamientos ¿cuándo terminará? Espero que pronto, de lo contrario creo que me internaré en San Mungo , siento que algo me persigue…tal vez la culpa, nadie me enseño a lidiar con esto. Molestar y hacer burla es algo, asesinar esta a un nivel muy superior._

_He llegado a considerar la culpar a alguien, de mi desastroso destino ¿quién? Mi padre tal vez, no le odio. Simplemente ¿por qué no pude elegir? A lo mejor, pueda resumir todo a mi apellido. Pero dejaré esta aquí por hoy, esconderé esto. No deseo una muerte por un libro como este. Seguramente volveré sólo cuando la guerra termine, mientras que todo a mi alrededor esta frío…muy frío"_

Terminó de leer la página, con algunas sensaciones encontradas. Draco Malfoy era un humano, por mucho que deseara aparentar superioridad. Esas líneas reducían todo, a lo que quería ocultar del mundo, sufría y tenía miedos. Ahora lo sabía, era un joven sin poder elegir; quién a base de las decisiones de su padre, debió crecer demasiado deprisa. Sus acciones que en realidad eran el simple reflejo al miedo. No obstante, eso aún no lo privaba de las culpas que ella creía, eran de su dominio…y sinceramente, nunca pensó que una persona se pudiera sentir tan sola.

"_Nunca creí que el tiempo pudiera transcurrir tan lentamente, como si lo días se volvieran interminables. Mientras cada segundo que marca la manecilla del reloj, comprime lo que siente el mundo. Las caras llenas de suciedad, reflejando el cansancio que apoderaba de ellos, al igual que el miedo que parecía no dar un respiro a los involucrados. Hace mucho terminó la guerra, tal vez cuatro meses o más, no sé. En estos momentos, aún no me siento totalmente aliviado. Ya que recuerdo a las expresiones de los que participaron. Veo tan claro los escenarios, que algunas noches me limito a observar las estrellas surcar el cielo, iluminando tal vez el camino de algún ermitaño. _

_Por momentos cuando debo salir al callejón Diagon en reconstrucción, escucho los murmullos e insultos. Algunos que no olvidan y será obligados a vivir con el dolor; no les culpo, pero me hace percatarme de que los magos somos tan superficiales como los muggles, las apariencias que se deterioran y caen, son reemplazadas por las acciones que tomaba cada uno. A lo mejor, muchos nunca se den por enterados, pero esa vez hice mi elección, al igual que mis padres. _

_No obstante, puede que algunos creen es una ridiculez. Sin embargo, yo ahora veo que su poder es demasiado grande, tanto como para salvar a una persona. La historia de Potter, la tomaré como una veracidad. El amor de mis padres por más extraño que se lea, me ayudo a seguir en este mundo. Me lo contó mi madre, su mentira respecto a la muerte de Potter fue una pieza fundamental, a mi veredicto, para tener el éxito ¿Acaso estaría siendo halagado en este momento, de no ser así? ellos lucharon para sobrevivir, como todos, y al saber este lado del relato lo amaré sin juzgar sus decisiones, ya lo entendí. Sin importar que, siempre estaré ahí, por más señalamientos que en estos momentos o en un futuro se presenten. _

_Sé que eso no alivia las culpas, reconozco que lo que hice permanecerá impregnado en mí. Es parte de Draco Malfoy y nada de eso podrá cambiarlo. Ya la guerra tomó su rumbo, pero me gustaría guardar lo que aún recuerdo de ese infierno. Porque los que olvidan, se condenaban a repetir lo innecesario. _

_Después de que Severus Snape tomará el mando en Hogwarts, no volví y sobre el tiempo que se otorgan las vacaciones de pascua. Llegaron a la mansión, nunca pensé que los volvería a ver de ser necesario pero por cosas de la vida, ahí estaban. Potter estaba tan magullado, que su rostro era completamente irreconocible, para aquellos que no le conocieran. Aún siento las palabras de mi padre sobre el oído, su miedo reflejado en cada palabra, la única salvación que teníamos. La pregunta sobre la identidad, de la nueva presa, parecía que me había helado por completo. Nada quería salir de mi boca, excepto una mentira. Mientras el aire a mí alrededor se volvía denso. _

_Conocía la existencia de los sótanos, que servían como lugar para mantener encerrados a los que el señor Oscuro, ordenaba. Todos sabíamos las intenciones de mi Tía Bellatrix, cuando me ordenó llevarlo abajo, los gritos de ese Weasley para tomar el lugar de Hermione…sé que es extraño, pero aunque no me sienta con el preciso derecho a llamarle por su nombre, pero no lucharé más por tratar de utilizar su apellido aquí, fue un fracaso. Así que como iba diciendo, los gritos de Weasley pidiendo que lo llevaran a él por su querida amiga, no fueron escuchados._

_Los empuje tan fuerte, que cayeron en el suelo de manera abrupta. Y mientras iba subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, los gritos de ella llegaron a mis oídos. Eran horribles, erizándome la piel, acelerando mi corazón en pura ansiedad del momento. La comadreja llamándole sin medir su tono de voz, desesperado. Quería salir de ahí, no podía ver eso. Era suficiente con las pocas personas de las que fui testigo ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir, al momento de saber que habíamos estudiado juntos? la maldita valentía Gryffindor que se negaba a revelar la verdad. Sería su perdición, el júbilo de mi tía estaba en su máximo esplendor; los cruciatus que lanzaba sin respirar, eran la prueba de ello. Caminé atravesando todo el lugar, tratando de evitar su mirada agonizante, dejando que un escalofrió atravesara mi espalda y enderezarla. Me acerqué a mi madre, sosteniendo la varita; dando un paso atrás, levantando mi mano ¿hubiera detenido eso? No sé, el fuerte agarré de Narcissa, me interrumpió._

_No pensaba con claridad, y hasta ahora, hay tantas cosas de las cuales nunca tendré respuesta. _

_Después de eso, las cosas sucedieron demasiado deprisa. La huída del lugar con ayuda de mi antiguo elfo domestico, Dobby. Al tiempo que me desarmaba; sucedido de la batalla en Hogwarts, ese momento sinceramente todo parecía tan confuso, mientras saltaban a la lucha, los hechizos volando de un lado para otro, los gritos llenos de terror al luchar con las bestias. Me aparecí en las mazmorras del castillo y fui en dirección a la sala de los menesteres, junto a Crabbe y Goyle…el primero murió, el muy idiota utilizó un Fiendfyre sin poder controlarlo, al ver que el trió conformado por Potter, Weasley y Hermione en el lugar. _

_La verdad, mi mente en ese momento estaba demasiada atolondrada, Potter me salvó de consumirme por las llamas. Agregando otra experiencia cercana a la muerte. Desde que todo lo relacionado con mortigafos empezó, se presentaban con más frecuencias. Definitivamente, nada bueno traía estar en las filas. Sinceramente, después de eso no tengo mucho que contar, salí del castillo. Hace mucho había perdido rastro de ellos. Escuchando entre susurros cómo al parecer la cara rajada fue a luchar contra Voldemort y después de eso, cuando el Lord estaba cantando victoria. Reparó en mí de nuevo. _

_Su voz llamándome desde el otro extremo, hicieron que una escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Sentí las miradas de todos en mí. Observé a mis padres, con los rostros llenos de preocupación; sus brazos estirados vacilantes en mencionar alguna palabra para acatar las órdenes, que Voldemort me entregaba. Parecía como si fuera ayer, trague grueso sintiendo mi boca reseca; el miedo estaba tomando control sobre mí nuevamente ¿qué debía hacer? Ya no quería volver, estaba bien al lado de ellos pero…pero…no quería morir. Después de tantas cosas, comencé a valorar más el significado de vida. Deseaba volver a hacer lo que me gustaba, sin presiones. _

_Y mientras comenzaba a caminar, escuché el suspiro de alivio en mis padres. Al tiempo que la confusión marcaba el rostro de los demás, sentí el abrazo que Voldemort, dándome la bienvenida…la cual, realmente no se consideraba muy grata. Mis músculos estaban adoloridos, los tenía tan tensos por la incomodad que hasta olvide respirar, por unos segundos. Al verme liberado, caminé tan rápido para reunirme con ellos e irme. Ya todo había terminado, pensé que el lado oscuro obtuvo su victoria. No obstante después de un grito de cólera llenará el lugar._

_Giré un poco en dirección al castillo, los mortifagos comenzaron a irse. Y Potter estaba de pie, luchando contra él. Buscando la mirada de mi madre, lo confirmé. Más sin embargo, no pregunte nada ya todo estaba escrito. Harry Potter volvió a derrotar a Voldemort y yo…por fin podría intentar vivir tranquilamente, buscando las piezas que lograrán satisfacerme. Pero aún había tiempo, por el momento quedaba asimilar todo lo sucedido, esperando a ganarle a mis demonios, esperando que el tiempo me ayudará a encontrar una forma de vivir con las culpas que cargaba"_

Abrió la boca, soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, al igual que Malfoy, sentía que el ambiente de su entorno se volvía cada vez más pesado, impidiendo la respiración tranquila. Parecía haberse transportado a ese día, cuando pensó que su amigo estaba muerto…cuando creyó en su momento, que Ron y ella, eran asesinados.

Ahora lo recordaba, el miedo que tomó control sobre todos aquel día, cuando las esperanzas se fueron desvaneciendo y al mismo tiempo, como si de un mal sueño se trata, volvieron para asegurarles que la paz tomaría nuevamente su lugar. Sin importar las circunstancias, la luz prevalecía sobre los corazones que en verdad, nunca pudieron elegir sus caminos. Conocía la historia de cómo los Malfoy salieron libre de acusaciones, y al igual que Draco, tendría presente que el amor siempre sería una de las armas más poderosas contra toda clase de mal.

Posando su mano sobre el diario, quería dar vuelta a la página y conocer un poco del chico Malfoy en su séptimo año, lo había visto distante de en aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de lo que en verdad le llenaba. Admitía que lo observó más de lo debido y algunas sonrisas se habían escapado; nunca le deseo mal y después de la guerra, todos merecían la alegría en su vida. La redención a sus pecados, para vivir en paz.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capítulo número cuatro. Espero les haya gustado y ojalá haya logrado captar lo que fue la esencia de Draco Durante la guerra y su visión, respecto a lo que debió hacer. Sabemos que no tuvo elección, su familia y el bienestar de ella, fueron los que le orillaron a tomar esas decisiones. Sin más que decir, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas del capítulo anterior. Estaré pendiente de los nuevos. _

_Cuídense. _


	5. Blanco y negro

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Dije que no me iba a demorar en esta ocasión, lo sé, soy terrible. Sin embargo, tengo una buena excusa explicar mi retraso (?) Mi otro fandom, de Naruto se terminó hace casi una semana y mi OTP es canon ¿se pueden imaginar yo, fangirleando toda la semana desde eso? Bueno estaba que no podía de mi alegría y aún intento superarlo. Esa es mi razón, espero que este capítulo lo compense. _

_Agradezco a _**_Melrosse_**_, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en pocas palabras Mi beta. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 5. Blanco y negro

"_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda"—Gustave Flaubert_

.

.

.

Se removió incomoda sobre su lugar, mientras los rayos de sol entraban por la cortina hasta acariciar su rostro. Llevándose una mano para tallarse los ojos, sintió el leve dolor punzante sobre su cuello por una mala posición. Realizando una serie de movimientos circulares con su cabeza, estirando igualmente los brazos, para desperezarse. Se percató de que había dormido en su sofá en lugar de su cómoda cama y además de ello, minutos después, más consciente de lo que hacía; se dio cuenta que el diario de Malfoy no estaba entre sus manos.

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada, al reloj sobre la pared continúa a la puerta de la cocina. Se levantó de lugar, pesando lo peor. Mientras las manecillas marcaban las diez de la mañana, se sorprendió a si misma, notando como esa ocasión, era una de las pocas veces que no lo hacía antes de las seis. Dejando que las posibilidades se aglomeraban en sus pensamientos, una de las teorías más de que Ron hubiera ido a visitarla temprano y al verle dormida, con el diario en las manos. Se lo arrebato para que se distanciara de los pensamientos de Malfoy.

Sabía que las cicatriz de la guerra en él, aún no sanaban completamente. La muerte de su hermano, parecía un fantasma que le perseguía día y noche, además de eso, le recordaba a cada momento el terror que sintió cuando la vio tirada en medio de salón en Malfoy Manor agonizante. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo ¿cómo podía culpar a un joven, cuyas decisiones estaban basadas en su única salvación?

Lo había creído hace mucho, verlo vagar por los pasillos en el último año de manera solitaria o sentando en la sala de la torre de premios anuales que compartían. Le había hecho replantearse las cosas y conocía una pequeña parte de lo que en esos días, había leído. Lanzando un suspiró con rabia contenida, parpadeo un par de veces, tomando la decisión de que ese día sábado iría a hablar con Ronald, y le haría entrar en razón de que era hora de superar lo sucedido y no podía culpar a un Malfoy, cuando en realidad todos tenían algo que ver.

Bajando los pies del sofá, se levantó dispuesta a arreglarse e ir a la madriguera a hablar con Ron. Sin embargo, al posar sus pies sobre el suelo sintió el roce de un objeto bajo su piel, agachando un poco su cabeza, se encontró con el diario que había pensando momentos atrás su prometido había tirado. Lo tomó al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente.

Ese día no tenía que ir al ministerio y quedaban unas pocas páginas para terminar el diario de Draco Malfoy. Alejarse un poco de su novio, también sería lo más adecuado después de la gran dispuesta del otro día, debía dejarlo serenarse y recapacitar ¡Por Merlín! Ya no eran unos niños.

"_Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo aquí. Después del juicio nos alejamos de Londres para olvidar un poco y buscar la tranquilidad que parecía perdida hace algunos dos años. Cómo siempre estuve en Francia, siendo ajeno a todo lo que sucedía aquí…esta bien, tal vez tampoco tan ajeno. Recibiendo algunos informes semanales de lo que pasaba, las reacciones de la gente, la reconstrucción, ¿Cómo le estaba yendo al trío dorado?, ¿qué tal se encontraba Hermione...? Lo sé, es extraño pero como dije hace unas páginas atrás, creo que en este momento ya puedo permitirme aceptar lo que para muchos de mi clase se considera, un error. _

_Hace casi dos días, me llegó nuevamente la carta de Hogwarts. Increíble ¿verdad? Siendo franco, me sorprendí un poco al respecto, nunca consideré que sería aceptado de nuevo en ese lugar y además, me nombraron: Premio Anual. Extraño, sin embargo lo agradezco. Estar encerrado todo el día en la mansión, me esta poniendo enfermo. Ni siquiera el tiempo alejado, fue una gran cura para eso. Mientras pasan los minutos sentado en mi cama, escribiendo en esto trató de alejarme un poco de la realidad. _

_No he salido al callejón Diagon y creo que aún no lo haré. La única conexión que tengo se podría considerar lo que dice mi elfo domestico, el profeta y el corazón de bruja que lee mi madre. Y vaya sorpresa que me encontré, al parecer sólo Hermione volverá al castillo. Potter y Weasley quedaron exonerados y añadiendo, las parejas más famosas del momento son la cara rajada con la comadreja pequeña; junto al pobretón y Hermione…._

_Cuando lo leí me sorprendí de sobre manera, no acostumbra a ver esas cosas sin embargo, además de eso encontré ese estúpido encabezado donde decían: El amor revelado, en medio de la guerra. Con una foto mágica de esos dos, mirándose tan cerca que juraba, sus labios se podrían tocar. Patético, y repugnante. Expresé en mi momento, al tiempo que salir del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre mientras tiraba el ejemplar a un lado; después de las últimas palabra que había escrito Rita Skeeter: Y al parecer, los mejores amigos de nuestro héroe Harry Potter, tuvieron su primer beso en medio de la guerra, aunque es triste que no deseen revelar más al respecto. _

_No me importan los cuestionamientos que me haga. Sin embargo, responderé cuando desee aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que se esta agrandando a cada momento en mi interior. Ojalá llegué el primero de Septiembre pronto."_

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, al ver nuevamente su nombre sobre el papel. El cambio de Malfoy después de la guerra, el chico que nunca tuvo elección que fue señalado por el mundo mágica gracias a sus decisiones. En parte comprendía la tristeza que debió haberlo invadido, la soledad que sintió al ver que casi todas las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, comenzaban a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, aún recordaba el día que a ella le llegó la noticia de que sería premio anual y que él, sería su compañero.

La verdad, es que en parte le sorprendió. Verlo desaparecido por el año pasado a ese y que fuera promovido a premio anual, le hacían dudar. No obstante, conocía la inteligencia y sus habilidades, por ende prefirió callar al ver el gran rechazo. La gente le trataba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, olvidando que él también sufría y era uno de ellos. Víctima de las decisiones de otros.

"_Hace unos días comenzó el curso, no hay estudiantes nuevos…y los que aún restan, me miran con odio y repugnancia. Hasta los de mi propia casa, lo sé, es uno de los tantos pagos que debo hacer por mis acciones. Sin embargo, nadie lo entenderá aunque se los explique. Lo aprendía hace mucho, las personas por más que parezcan interesadas en el otro, es una simple fachada. Cabe mencionar que apenas he caminado por el castillo, comparto la Torre con Hermione, es interesante; además de que ha sido la única en saludar como siempre, sin importar lo que sucedió esa vez en Malfoy Manor. _

_Cada vez que me acuerdo, parecía que estuviera sucediendo. Los gritos de mi tía Bellatrix, los de Potter y Weasley…mis pensamientos confusos. Ahora estoy en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, Hermione esta frente a mi leyendo quién sabe qué. Pero al parecer, es una lectura de su agrado. Se ve relajada, con el cabello desordenado al igual que su uniforme ¿quién imaginaria a la señorita perfecta Granger de esa manera? No lo sé, pero si soy el primero…realmente me gusta la idea. Además de eso, casi se me olvida decir que los profesores de todas las asignaturas, se reunieron y opinaron que en las clases siempre ella y yo fuéramos compañeros de trabajo, no me quejó. Y que tampoco Granger lo haga, me hace sentirme en parte, aliviado. _

_No sé porque creo, que el odio no esta en ella o ¿será que no lo demostrará? es amable y su trabajo es perfecto, como siempre. En parte me motiva a volver a ser como antes, cuando las cosas se salieron de control y fui obligado a matar…he intentado retomar un poco las cosas que me gustan, entre ellas el Quidditch, junto a Blaise que intenta reincorporarme en la casa. _

_Al parecer ese concepto se ha estado perdiendo poco a poco. La verdad es que las peleas entre los estudiantes de cada casa, no se han visto. Seguramente, es gracias a lo que debieron vivir…Esta noche, en el gran comedor he observado como se mezclan entre las mesas y tal vez lo más sorprendente, es que Granger se sentó frente a mí. Lo sé, es completamente extraño. Blaise me pegó en uno de los costados para que reaccionará, debí haberme visto ridículo en ese lapso de tiempo ¿qué mierda me pasa? Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Sólo reconozco en parte el hecho de que nos pusimos a hablar con ella y en ese momento, definitivamente pude apreciar el cambio tan grande que todos han experimentado."_

Parpadeo un par de veces, sintió como un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. Aún recordaba esa noche, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella cuando se atrevió a sentarse delante de esos dos. Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, en parte fue para demostrarles que no era realmente un mal chico. Pero enterarse de qué Draco la miraba más de lo debido y que nunca le atrapo en eso, le hicieron cuestionarse ¿en dónde tenía la cabeza?

Era realmente increíble, el nivel de observación que tenía de su entorno. Ella misma no se dio cuenta de las expresiones que ponía, antes de que Ginny se lo señalara. Y además de eso, el leer que le reconocía lo que hacía por él, que de alguna manera no parecía completamente excluido de su vida escolar, agregando que se leía aliviado de su amabilidad.

"_Hace unos días había dejado esto de lado, ante los exámenes que se aproximaban. Cómo bien dije, he estado retomando las cosas que me hacían un prefecto, lo que realmente me gustaba. He avanzado en consideración en relaciones con Slytherin, no he llegado precisamente a ser como antes, pero al menos no estamos rozando el punto de querer asesinarme. Las clases han estado interesantes y de nuevo, hay que ganar puntos para la casa. Competir contra Hermione es bastante entretenido, verla fruncir el ceño cuando no es la primera o al faltarle parte de la respuesta, simplemente lo hace algo excepcional e intrigante. _

_Otra cosas interesante que he visto con el pasar de los días, es que Hermione posee una alta popularidad entre los estudiantes. Ya saben, lo que la guerra hace. Al parecer lo que menos le gusta, es que la molesten cuando esta en camino a la biblioteca para estudiar. Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida parece que sus charlas son muy amenas y al hablar de ese novio, Weasley se pone algo nerviosa y se sonroja, algo no muy propio de ella. Es extraño…sin embargo, Nott me señaló hoy que dejará de poner cara de enojo cuando escuchará su nombre o se daría cuenta._

_La verdad lo miré desconcertado por unos segundos, al no ser capaz de entender completamente. Ya que después de unos segundos, al tiempo que mi cerebro trabajará uniendo todas las piezas, tomando en cuenta algunos puntos que marcó Nott. Noté que mi respiración se fue volviendo pesada, y me retiré del lugar de manera demasiado apresurada para mi gusto, gracias a lo que dijo en este momento, me he dado cuenta que en este último año, he recobrado ciertas manías del pasado, sin embargo en esa ocasión estoy consciente del porqué de mis acciones. Cada día la necesidad de que me regale una mirada se vuelve poco a poco más pesada. Y cuando viene Weasley simplemente…me alejó, dejando a un lado todas las atrocidades que presencie, los gritos y las suplicas que escuche no soy capaz de ver como pierdo una de las pocas cosas que en realidad anhelo, aunque nunca lo pude rozar si quiera._

_Es horrible, doloroso, tal vez no físicamente como el crucios, pero si en la parte de alma que me queda. Verle feliz cuando esa comadreja viene de visita, paseándose de arriba para abajo como dos enamorados y saber que no existe ni la mínimo posibilidad de ser amigos, me hace odiar todo lo que soy ¿para qué un renombre y dinero? Si no consigues lo que en verdad necesitas._

_En estos momentos, parezco un muggle, escribiendo por un amor no correspondido. Al punto de parecer ridículo, pero necesito esto de lo contrario estaré ahogándome en mis propios pensamientos de: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? Los más grandes tal vez sean: Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera vuelto mortifago si hubiera sido más valiente…Es una pérdida de tiempo, lo sé, solamente es la necesidad de reconocer que al final, perdí. Sinceramente, tampoco me elegiría a mí. "Lo hiciste bien, Hermione" Nunca seré pronunciado por mí._

_No quiero hacerlo, porque al final estaría aceptando de manera rotunda que no tengo nada que ofrecer. Volviéndome un idiota, que esta pendiente de cada movimiento y en las noches, espero a que caigas en un sueño profundo y poder entrar a su cuarto asignado en la torre de premios, por una vez en mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Ya que, por más que parezca una obsesionado son los minutos que me siento más cerca._

_Robando caricias ajenas, porque una vez me atreví a arriesgue a más; todo se fue desmoronando en cuestión de segundos, haciéndome caer en la realidad un leve "Ron" de su parte y esa sonrisa que nunca me daría, habían sido mi mayor perdición en esa noche de luna llena. Donde le contemple por horas, anhelando en lo más profundo de mí ser que soñará conmigo. Parecía un ritual siempre iba por unas horas y aquella vez que me llamo entre sueños, todo parecía volverse tan inverosímil que tuve la necesidad de guardar ese momento con unos trazos sobre el papel._

_Mi más profundo secreto, un amor que nunca sería correspondido. Pero aún así, me movía esperando que me notara de nuevo. Más allá de un simple Malfoy, quería un Draco y una sonrisa que me recordaran estoy vivo._

_Tal vez las palabras hirientes y groseras, eran sólo mi reflejo de necesidad por la atención de Hermione. A lo mejor, aún no puedo aceptar que no soy una buena opción. Sinceramente, empiezo a creer que ella lo hizo bien ¿verdad? Sin embargo, me sigo cuestionando, hasta que punto debo decirme eso para aceptar la realidad._

_Más allá de los errores cometidos, de las mentiras dichas y de la cobardía que ha inundado cada parte de mi cuerpo, aquel trágico día. Anhelo poder ser algo que conozco, esta muy lejos de lo que necesita. Un tanto egoísta, y sólo he podido aceptar esa realidad de mis sentimientos después de la guerra. Aunque desde cuarto año, compré un regalo de más en el callejón Diagon, un presente que se mantiene al fondo de un baúl, que nunca será entregado a su dueño. _

_No tengo la valentía de los Gryffindor para eso. Tal vez, saber que es un rechazo inminente es lo que no me permite seguir. A lo mejor, los besos robados, después de agregar un poco de poción de sueño y entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación, han sido los encuentros más cercanos que me permito ¿Cómo sobreviviré, si me acerco más y se que nunca podrá ser? _

_Sinceramente, parece que los recortes de las fotos que guardó son los únicos retratos que me permito. Encerrarme por horas en una habitación, haciendo unos dibujos de los momentos. Envidia, es lo que siempre he sentido. Odio, por no poder tener cosas que deseo. Y mientras todo el mundo expresa una felicitación llena de alegría, yo no puedo hacerlo. Porque la verdad, es que deseo el lugar de él. Un puesto a su lado, que no me merezco._

_No sé si sea lo peor, seguramente este condenado por mis acciones, el ver como se vuelve feliz con otro y yo esté, simplemente observando. Como fiel sirviente, conservando una leve espereza de que algo en mí, sea lo suficientemente bueno para que ella miré en mi dirección una sola vez en su vida, porque así lo quiso. _

_Y mientras escribo esto, en verdad creó que me ablande. Más de lo que se es permitido, parezco un sentimental…_

_Mientras mis responsabilidades, como el próximo patriarca de la familia Malfoy empiezan a hacerse materiales, veo que las posibilidades se ven nulas. Aunque después de vivir en el mismo infierno, siento que los supuestos estratos sociales y la pureza de sangre, llegan a ser una simple mentira. Olvidar por un momento de lo que significaba ser un Slytherin. O lo que para muchas familias significaba. Me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad, y demostrarle al mundo que…bueno, mejor no, al final. Estaría solo volviendo y con el poco orgullo, destrozado. _

_Espero poder sobrevivir, no sólo a eso. Si no, a todo lo que conlleva haber participado en el lado enemigo, siempre he sido caprichoso, no puedo negar ese hecho y después de presenciar esos horrores, ha sido como los golpes que se necesitaban para despertar. No todo, es como a uno le gusta. Y sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones no vemos obligados a participar por miedo. Fui un testigo y victima de ella. Ellos los sabían, es una de las mejores armas sean usada contra muggles o magos, ambos subyugamos ante eso. _

_Los líderes y la dictadura, causas pérdidas al igual que el tiempo, en lugar de buscar una igualdad. Ahora lo entiendo, somos iguales en casi todo, a excepción de la magia que en estos momentos, no sé como clasificarla. Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que he madurado y ante ello, comprendo y acepto, mis errores. _

_Sin embargo, intentarlo una última vez. Puede que llegue a algo que he necesitado por mucho tiempo…"_

Dejó caer un poco el libro, sin poder despegar su mirada de las hojas. Sentía la boca seca y las manos temblorosas. Había terminado de leer la confesión de un hombre, que más allá de los deseos físicos, parecían ir mucho más allá de lo que los magos y muggles, apreciaban en esas épocas. Un amor inconsciente y puro, capaz de aceptar lo que era bueno para su querida.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Las palabras de Malfoy, su aceptación. El dolor impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. Un hombre cuyo orgullo se había doblegado frente a unas hojas de papel, dejando salir el verdadero dolor que aún acogía su corazón. Apretó un poco el diario, frunciendo el ceño levemente…él mencionó que no era valiente, que carecía de muchos valores Gryffindor. Sin embargo, para ella en ese momento era todo lo contrario.

Una persona que asimilaba sus debilidades, que aceptaba y dejaba a un lado lo que tanto deseaba por el bienestar de otro, le hacía ver desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente y cambiar la opinión que tenía de Draco Malfoy.

Durante esa época con diecisiete años, él parecía estar muy consciente que motiva a los seres humanos al actuar. Ser hija de muggles, le otorgaba el placer de vivir en ambos mundos y presenciar que con o sin magia, siempre trataban de superar al otro. De degradarlo...y después de eso, estaban los besos robados que mencionaban como una leve caricia sobre su boca, le hicieron rozar esa zona con la punta de sus dedos, por instinto.

Retiró la mano, delineando el contorno de sus labios con la lengua y tragar. Pasando a la última hoja, comprendiendo finalmente los tantos secretos que Draco fue obligado a guardar. Por él, por ella y su felicidad. Y ahora, se los había regalado exponiéndose completamente sin ninguna máscara.

"_Hace unos días terminó todo, el séptimo año paso más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Ya no hay que ir a clases, no torre de premios anuales, partidos de Quidditch, puntos para las casas…ya no hay más Hermione y noches enteras, admirando en secreto, velando sus sueños para que sean amenos. Al llegar a casa, me han anunciado el compromiso con la hija menor de los Greengrass. No quiero casarme con Astoria, aún no me siento lista para hacerse esa paso en mi vida. _

_Ahora estoy alucinando, con su recuerdo. La veo anteponerse frente a mí. Su sonrisa amable, el cabello castaño y ojos chocolate ¿qué me esta pasando? No lo sé, pero me preocupa el hecho que en lugar de que se terminé, quiero que se vuelva real ¿es muy difícil pedir? Poco a poco, veo que su lugar favorito para salir es en la biblioteca de la mansión. Pasándome los días enteros, ordenando que nadie me moleste. Hablamos como si efectivamente se sentará delante de mí, con un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts al tiempo que cuento cada parte de lo que siento, lo que leo…me estoy volviendo loco. _

_Y eso que no he mencionado los reclamos de mis padres, diciéndome que hace casi tres años han pasado desde que me anunciaron el compromiso ¿en verdad ha transcurrido ese tiempo? Nunca lo sentí, seguramente no quiero saber realmente cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados realmente…."_

Ahogó un pequeño gritó de sorpresa, aferrando más el diario. Releyendo los dos últimos párrafos. Nunca en su vida se pudo imaginar a un Malfoy tan agonizante y derrotado, que vivía de recuerdos e imaginaciones.

Se levantó de su lugar, dejando a un costado el diario. Iría a buscar de manera urgente un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba su garganta estaba seca y dentro de poco, el corazón lo tendría en la boca. Lo sabía, en esos momentos ya se le dificultaba respirar, con la incomodad que se formaba por todo su cuerpo.

Trató de analizar las cosas durante el corto trayecto a la cocina y regresó con el vaso, mirando fijamente el diario que descansaba sobre el sofá. Dejando escapar un último suspiro ¿qué más podría perder? Nada, ya conocía el secreto de Draco…ahora lo único que restaba, era saber la reacción frente a su compromiso. Y sinceramente, esperaba que no sufriera tanto; no parecía merecerlo.

"_¡Lo odio! Odio el maldito mundo, odio mi sangre, mis orígenes ¿por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué mis visiones no pueden ser verdad? Estúpido Weasley, lo odio ¿dónde quede yo, maldita sea? Acaso tampoco valgo como hombre…será que es imposible sentir amor por mí ¿Por qué no apareces hoy Hermione? Es por la noticia, sabes que te perdonó. Sabes que siempre lo haré…así que por favor, necesito que salgas hoy de donde estés. Quiero que me mires por última vez, antes de que todo acabe para siempre…O es que en verdad, nunca lo hiciste. _

_¿Sabes cómo me duele ahora? Nunca he llorado maldición y en este momento, aunque desee negarlo siento ese vació otra vez sobre mi corazón, los ojos me están picando. Mi madre esta amenazando con dejar destruir la puerta de tu santuario Hermione ¿por qué no sales? Dejaras que todo terminé verdad, permitirás que yo me ahogue nuevamente y para siempre. _

_Esta bien, si son tus verdaderos deseos…y aunque no me crees, siendo una de las razones principales que siempre se interpuso entre ambos, debo decir: Te amo, ahora y siempre. Aunque sea un secreto, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, me has atrapado hasta la eternidad"_

Era definitivo, se tapo la boca sintiendo como si en cualquier segundo se escapará por esté, el corazón que había dejado de latir por unos segundos, gracias a la impresión de las últimas palabras. Nunca fue creyente de los cuentos de hadas, donde el amor se demostrará tan puro y sin desear algo a cambio. Siempre trató de dejar una parte de su vida en lo racional y esos sentimientos tan profundos, dirigidos justamente a ella, parecía una cruel jugarreta del destino.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como Draco Malfoy la quisiera a tal medida? Aún no lo comprendía, pero estaba ahí, grabado sobre el papel con una fina letra que terminaba al final de la página. Sin poder resistirse, acaricio lentamente la hoja y cambio de esta, para buscar uno de los tantos dibujos que al parecer había hecho.

Al cambiar de página, se percató de que un sobre descansaba tranquilamente sobre la última hoja y la cara trasera del libro. Dejando a un lado el diario, se dispuso a abrir el paquete, revelando una hoja doblada en cuatro pedazos; la cual se dispuso a desdoblar.

Encontrándose con un dibujo de ella, dormida sobre su cama en la torre de premios anuales, mientras la luna iluminaba parte de su rostro y el tomo de historia de Hogwarts a uno de sus costados. El cabello cayendo a los costados, que terminaban en una pequeña inscripciones con las siguientes palabras:_ "Para siempre, Hermione"_ junto a su nombre, Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué haría ahora? se preguntó, sin poder apartar su mirada de tan preciosa obra de arte, trazada con tinta.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Terminamos por hoy ¿qué les pareció? a mí en parte, lloré en algunas secciones mientras escribía. Me imaginaba a Draco sufriendo, y me daban ganas como de decir: Todo estará bien. Casi que no podía conmigo. Espero les haya gustado y haya llegado a su corazón._

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _


	6. La realidad

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Volví ¿cómo está mi gente bella? Espero que bien, sufrí mucho con este capítulo. La verdad, no sabía cómo sería la mejor forma de plantear la idea, nada como mi beta para discutirlo y llegar a una bella conclusión. Gracias por sus hermosos, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Los leo siempre y trato de responder lo más rápido posible. _

_Gracias, beta_**_ Melrosse_**_, por tomarte el tiempo, leerlo y sacarme de dudas. Soy bien acosadora en ocasiones. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 6. La realidad.

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal."— Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro. Un leve olor a humedad que inundaba sus fosas nasales, la hicieron parpadear sucesivamente junto al leve rayo de luz, que aún no desaparecía por completo. Prestando más atención de la normal al cielo, observó las nubes grises que anunciaban la tormenta acercarse. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó, Hermione. Tomándose la cabeza que parecía dolerle horriblemente.

No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, parecía totalmente borroso el acontecimiento que la llevo a ese extraño lugar. Se levantó del suelo, encontrándose con un pequeño bosque a lo lejos, divisando una pequeña casa muy similar a la madriguera. Analizando su estado antes de seguir avanzando, se acomodo la chaqueta y se sacudió la falda con rastros de hierba en ella. Peinando su cabello desordenado, palpo su cuerpo en busca de una varita sin éxito alguno.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, cerrando los ojos por el dolor palpitante sobre su sien; el cual no parecía desear irse. Abrió los ojos, emprendiendo su marcha a paso lento pero seguro, disfrutando de la pequeña brisa que soplaba, sintiendo en compañía de ella la tristeza que parecía reflejar el cielo mientras movía sus cabellos castaños. Miró alrededor percibiendo las hojas despegándose del árbol, buscando un nuevo camino con el viento. Todo parecía tan hermoso y tranquilo ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? Se volvió a cuestionar en medio de la confusión.

Al tiempo de que unos pequeños gritos llenos de alegría llegarán a sus oídos, coreando una y otra vez el nombre de Ron junto al suyo, apresuró su marcha, llegando a los límites de la casa. Visualizando el jardín decorado perfectamente, con flores y sillas blancas; invitados de pie lanzando pétalos al camino que formaban ambos grupos. Mientras la respiración se cortaba lentamente, volviéndose cada vez más pesada que la inhalación anterior, sintió el mareo y la confusión apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, sintió su mandíbula temblar un poco por la visión ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí, en frente? Con un hermoso vestido blanco sobre su cuerpo, apegándose perfectamente a la figura. Riendo feliz, con un ramo de rosas blanco y el brazo entrelazado con el de Ron caminando entre el grupo de personas. Retrocedió un poco ante la sorpresa, deteniendo el paso escuchando una voz a sus espaldas, llamándole.

—Señorita Granger—mencionaron con simpleza, al tiempo que tensaba sus hombros. Respiró profundamente, girando sobre sus talones y encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy. El porte aristocrático sobre las expresiones de su rostro, la mirada fija y algo melancólica, como reflejo de una preocupación mayor.

—Señora Malfoy.

—Al parecer, ya fue testigo de su propia boda—señaló, mirando por un momento a la madriguera.

—No comprendo…

— ¿No lo hace?—preguntó, posando sus ojos sobre ella nuevamente. Restándole importancia a lo que en esos momentos acontecía a sus espaldas—.Estoy segura de qué usted, posee las capacidades para ello, señorita Granger.

Terminó dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambas, la mirada azul sobre ella analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Le hicieron mover sus manos un par de veces, tratando de no encontrarse con los orbes de la mujer frente a ella. Cerró los ojos apartando el dolor a un lado, concentrándose de más en lo que debía recordar. Ahogando un gemido luego de unos minutos, abrió los ojos chocolate, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué me hizo?!—exigió saber, con su tono de voz cargado de enojo.

—Lo que usted haría por sus hijos, de ser necesario.

— ¿De qué esta hablando?—cuestionó nuevamente, dando un paso. Repitiendo la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese momento. Aquel día, cuando entró a su casa escuchó unos sonidos de implementos en la cocina que detuvieron sus pisadas, dejando el bolso en su lugar intento hacer el menor ruido posible para descubrir el intruso.

Había sacado la varita debajo de la túnica y se dispuso a llegar a la cocina sigilosamente, sin dejar de apuntar con ella, lista para defenderse de cualquier posible ataque.

— ¿Quién eres?—Había preguntado con el asombro marcado en su rostro, al ver el pequeño elfo caminado de un lado para otro, preparando la comida.

— ¡Oh! La san-. La señorita Hermione, ha regresado—respondió, ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué, estás aquí?—inquirió algo molesta, dejando a un lado el hecho de que casi la llamaba sangre sucia. Ella era defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, se había tomado el trabajo de crear la organización, y no podía aceptar que uno de ellos se metiera en su casa, para realizar labores que no había ordenado.

—El joven amo…

— ¿Malfoy?—cuestionó, algo incomoda.

—Sí. El joven Malfoy entregó uno de sus objetos más preciados, a la señorita—. Siguió con un poco de desprecio en su voz—. Sindar Sabe que usted lo leyó, así que por favor, acompañe a Sindar a la mansión.

Terminó explicando el elfo, al tiempo que daba una negativa ¿Cómo iba a ir a ese lugar? Por más que tratará de sacarle información en relación al Malfoy, la criatura se había negado rotundamente a contestar algo al respecto, si no le acompañaba. Mencionando una y otra vez, que sería castigado terriblemente por su amo de no seguir las órdenes. Provocando que lanzará un suspiro rindiéndose, aceptando la "invitación" mientras Sindar agradecía sin cesar la compresión. Pidiéndole a continuación que se apoyará en él para aparecerse en Malfoy Manor.

Sintiendo el estomago revuelto, abrió los ojos encontrándose en medio de una sala decorada con unos muebles antiguos y elegante; completamente sola.

—Señorita, siéntese y tomé un té mientras espera—le sugirió apareciendo a su lado, señalando una de las sillas, junto a una taza humeante.

Encogiendo un poco los hombros, se acercó hasta el mueble y se acomodó llevando la mano derecha a la bebida que ofrecía el pequeño elfo, quién no se había movido de su lugar en ese corto segundo. Tomó un par de sorbos sintiendo su cuerpo adormecerse, perdiendo por completo la conciencia, viendo por última vez a Sindar acercándose, sin dejar de gritar que había cumplido la orden.

—Por su expresión, debo deducir que ahora recuerda ó ¿me equivoco, señorita Granger?—preguntó la mujer, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—El té—murmuró aún confusa, antes de volver a señalar—.Me envenenó, usted…

—No—interrumpió algo molesta por la acusación de la castaña, dando un par de pasos hacia su persona que le hicieron retroceder; acción que no paso desapercibida, provocando que la rubia frunciera más el ceño—. Tomó una posición de sueño con algunas modificaciones del libro de la familia Black.

—De ser así ¿Qué hace usted en mi sueño?—preguntó.

—Una posición modificada y además, lancé un hechizo para unirla a Draco. Usted me ayudará a sacar a mi hijo de aquí—aseguró firmemente, mirándola a espera de aceptar el reto lanzado sin tapujos. Mientras ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos por la revelación.

—Me disculpará usted, señora Malfoy. Pero no veo el motivo por el cual deba—comenzó tratando de hacerle entender a la rubia, su error—Malfoy y yo, no somos precisamente…

—Creí que era la mejor alumna de su promoción, disculpe que dude de eso en este momento—comentó—.Sé que leyó el diario de Draco, así que por favor, no vengan con esas excusas ahora. Al parecer, se le olvido que le mencioné haberla conectado a lo que sueña mi hijo.

Recalcó, señalando lo obvio. Ignorando completamente la mirada de confusión que estaba otorgándole, camino unos pasos alejándose de ella y enfocar su vista en un punto fijo. Mientras, Hermione sentía nuevamente el frío rozar su piel, junto a unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caía poco a poco. Apreciando como si una pequeña incomodidad se instalará sobre su pecho, cerró la boca deteniendo lo que iba a decir, siguió contemplando en la misma dirección que la señora Malfoy, visualizando una figura humana, recostado sobre un árbol.

Acercándose un poco más, llamada por la curiosidad. Se instaló a unos cinco metro de él, seguida de la señora Malfoy quien observa en silencio la escena. Frente a ellas, un joven de cabellos platinados con la mirada perdida en la boda, sonreía tristemente con sus puños apretados. Lo vieron lanzar un suspiró lastimero y como si de una aparición se tratará, ahora tenía a la Hermione de vestido blanco, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Lentamente los brazos pálidos del Malfoy, rodearon su cintura delicadamente apoyando la cabeza en uno de los hombros descubiertos rozando su piel desnuda, tratando de guardar su esencia. Vio a la Hermione del sueño de Draco separarse lentamente de él, acariciando sus cabellos de una manera intima, se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla e irse de nuevo. Desapareciendo por completo los pequeños rayos de luz que unos momentos atrás, habían logrado asomarse entre las nubes grises que nuevamente, gobernaban el cielo.

Dejando un sabor amargo en la boca de la castaña, quién había ahogado un gemido de sorpresa ante la escena. Tan íntima y triste, una despedida silenciosa llena de sentimientos que parecían, no deseaban salir a la luz.

—Siempre es lo mismo—murmuró la señora Malfoy, luego de unos minutos. Con una de sus manos apoyadas en el pecho, mirando con profunda tristeza a su hijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es culpa suya que ahora mi hijo, se encuentre en éste estado. Señorita Granger—acusó, mirándola finalmente con sentimientos encontrados, por unos segundos. Antes de ver el cielo oscurecerse nuevamente.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Terminamos por hoy ¿qué les pareció? Bastante corto, lo sé. Pero creo que los dejé nuevamente en suspenso ¿verdad? Me imaginé a Draco, abrazando a Hermione así. Pobrecito, ver lo que no quería…me hace pensar que es algo masoquista. Pero bueno ¿qué pasará después?_

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _

_¡Saludos!_


	7. Mi mundo

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Al fin vuelvo a aparecerme por aquí, con un capítulo nuevo. Creí que el momento de inspiración nunca iba a tocar mi puerta, sufría una serie de lapsos donde se me ocurría lo que podía decir los personajes y las ideas, pero ni idea de cómo plantearlo adecuadamente. Espero les guste. _

_Gracias, beta_**_ Melrosse_**_, por tomarte el tiempo, leerlo y sacarme de dudas. Por fin, la señora imaginación volvió a nosotras. _

_Este fanfic está disponible sólo en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-The notebook-<strong>

Capítulo 7. Mi mundo

"_Que poca cosa es la realidad, mejor seguir, mejor soñar, que lo que vale no es el día, pero el sol, está, no es de papel es de verdad"—Charly García_

.

.

.

Debía admitirlo, en esos momentos se encontraba frente a una de esas situaciones, en las cuáles no tenía la respuesta adecuada. Mientras que el cielo se había oscurecido por completo, dejando que la tormenta comenzara; corrió a esconderse entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la casa, donde minutos antes había visualizado junto a la señora Malfoy, a su hijo. Dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre todo el terreno, se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse calor.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó una voz gruesa a su espalda con tono frío y amenazante. Al momento que el miedo inundaba su cuerpo, sintiendo la garganta secarse ante el momento, se humedeció los labios buscando en el proceso a la rubia que minutos antes la acompañaba. Sin tener éxito alguno.

—Responde—exigió en esta ocasión, con más fuerza. Escuchando los pasos firmes que daba para acercase a ella y arrinconarla contra el árbol— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó nuevamente, sintiendo la varita en la parte baja de su espalda. Debatiéndose internamente en qué debía hacer ahora. Después de todo, la decisión que tomaría podría marcar el rumbo de la nueva aventura que se había visto obligada a vivir, dentro del mundo de los sueños. Siendo más exactos en la parte que le correspondía a Draco Malfoy se según había leído sobre la onirología. El antiguo Slytherin podía controlar todo lo que sucedía, el tiempo, las acciones y a lo mejor voluntad de los que pisaban su santuario. Tan cerca a sus pensamientos, y su corazón. Carcelero de la voluntad de otros.

Cerró los ojos girando lentamente sobre su eje, abrió los orbes chocolate encontrándose directamente con una mirada gris, profunda y llena de dolor con un deje de molestia, que era marcado en su voz a cada palabra que expresaba. Sintiendo unas cadenas enredarse en sus extremidades, subiendo lentamente por toda su anatomía y lo miró perpleja, esperando que rompiera el tenso silencio entre ambos _¿la había reconocido?_

— ¿Quién eres? y ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó nuevamente, caminado hasta ella. Sintiendo las cadenas apretando más su cuerpo contra el árbol, ahogó un pequeño gemido ante la sorpresa que causan esas preguntas en ella.

Lo miró atentamente esperando que fuera una de esas viles burlas que realizaba Malfoy en el castillo, sin embargo no parecía cambiar ante lo que sucedía delante de ella y sin poder otorgar una explicación coherente y lógica se vio sumergida en una oscuridad total, dejando que el frío llegará hasta sus huesos junto a una sensación de pánico y peligro, recorrer cada parte de su anatomía…tan real, tan doloroso.

—Lárgate, no sé quien eres, ni qué quieres. Es mi mundo ¿quién te envió?—murmuró saliendo de las sombras, iluminando el rostro por la suave luz de luna que se filtraba en la estancia—. Sólo aquellos que deseo, pueden estar aquí. Sin embargo no te puedo sacar ¿quién eres?

Dijo por último, caminando de un lado a otro esperando una respuesta de su parte. Dejando que sólo las pisadas y sus respiraciones llenarán el lugar…tan irreal y sublime, que dolía.

—Mi nombre es Nix, diosa de la noche—mintió Hermione aún desconcertada por la realidad que estaba afrontando.

— ¿Qué?

—Has vivido mucho en la oscuridad, Draco Malfoy. Has violado las reglas de la naturaleza y su estado normal…es hora de que regreses o partas para siempre con mi hijo, Tánatos-

—Desaparece. No es tú maldito problema—siseó enojado, dando paso adelante, mientras las cadenas ejercían más presión en su abdomen, brazos y piernas—lárgate.

Exigió rodeando con su mano pálida el delicado cuello de la castaña, que parecía no reconocer. Apretando lentamente, estrangulando el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Robando paulatinamente su vida gracias al enojo que recorría con velocidad por toda su anatomía _¿cómo se atrevía ese ente a entrar y exigirle?_ _¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarle salir de su paraíso personal?_ Ellos lo sabían, conocía el dolor que estaba obligado a cargar como una cruz por ella. Y estar ahí encerrado, era sólo una manera de aliviarlo porque a pesar de poder crear su entorno, el corazón se mostraba encantado de mostrar su soledad.

_¿Dolía?_ Bueno, para ser sinceros hace mucho tiempo ese sentir parecía ya ser parte de él, no existía un solo segundo donde no lo lastimará. Sabía que físicamente estaba perfecto, como digno Malfoy…sólo esa maldita marca adornando su brazo. Pero respecto a lo demás, juraría que hace mucho tiempo se había perdido del todo simplemente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para poder recordar por dónde había llegado hasta ahí y la única posible guía, ya tenía dueño.

Suspiró abatido al escuchar el leve gemido que Hermione había emitido, dejo de hacer presión en el blanquecino cuello de la mujer y comenzó a retirar lentamente su mano. Perplejo ante lo sucedido, se retiró rápidamente quedando a una distancia considerable sin reconocer aún a su víctima. Quien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de descifrar lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué te atormenta, Draco Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos, recobrando la compostura. Sacando de su estado pensativo al mencionado.

—Para ser una diosa, eres demasiado estúpida—insultó sin pudor.

—Los humanos que siempre buscarán una salida más fácil, a las sombras que desean embargar su corazón. Llevándose paulatinamente la luz en sus corazones, haciéndoles olvidar-

—Lárgate—interrumpió el discurso de la castaña, girando sobre sus talones quedando de espaldas—.Después de todo, esas sombras sólo se llevarán los pedazos rotos que aún no han podido alcanzar con los años.

Susurró perdido con los músculos de la espalda tensa. Mientras cambiaban nuevamente de escenario, volviendo cerca de la madriguera donde la feliz pareja parecía estar casándose nuevamente. Ahogando un gemido, entendió lo que había mencionado la señora Malfoy. La escena del intimó abrazo entre Draco y ella se repetía como una catarsis, para el alma del rubio mientras observaba lentamente como se marchaba.

Una pequeña acción que parecía tener más de un significado, más allá de la demostración de afecto parecía tenerle a la Gryffindor, se asemejaba a una silenciosa suplica desde el fondo de su corazón pero al mismo tiempo, la aceptación de algo que era imposible cambiar. La compresión de sus acciones en el pasado, las palabras hirientes y los actos perfectamente calculados que desean esconder aquellos sentimientos a punto de explotar.

—Ya veo y comprendo el porqué mantienes esto como una prisión personal—se atrevió a murmurar después de verse partir al lado de Ron.

—No.

—El mentirme no te ayudará. Acéptalo, Draco Malfoy—sentenció mirando atentamente al rubio, esperando algo movimiento de su parte.

No obstante, el escenario cambiaba nuevamente a una hermosa vista muy similar a la Italia mágica que vendían en las agencias de viaje, para vacaciones en pareja. Lo había visto, buscando un lugar perfecto para la luna de miel con Ron. Y justamente ahora estaban ahí, mirando el atardecer, ajenos a los ojos de todos los demás y Draco tan perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el horizonte.

— ¿Qué hace-

Trató de preguntar, sin embargo unas leves risas la interrumpieron pasando delante de ambos. La feliz pareja conformada por un hombre de cabellos rojos y una castaña, ella, tomados de la mano con ropa ligera, entrando a lo que parecía un hotel. Siguió a Malfoy quien parecía no parpadear ni una sola vez, mientras los seguía.

Subiendo junto a ellos hasta la habitación, lo vio detenerse al momento que Ron y su otra parte, cerraban la puerta de cuarto; rozando con delicadeza por unos segundos el mueble. Se separó alzando una habitación en penumbras a su alrededor, caminó hasta la cama tocando la pared con sus dedos pálidos el concreto. Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si estás en tu mundo de los sueño, si puedes controlar todo esto ¿Por qué no haces que este contigo?—cuestionó finalmente, confundida.

—Sería tan irreal el hecho de que ella deseará estar aquí, conmigo. Compartiendo lo que con él comparte—apoyó su cabeza sobre la pareed, cerrando sus orbes grises mientras la respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta—. Tan imposible y hermoso, pero es mejor el pobretón, donde puede encontrar la felicidad…

— ¿No crees que puedas hacerla feliz?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Los escuchas verdad? Está feliz, lo sé ¿cómo puedo quitarle eso? cuando yo tengo nada para ofrecer. Cuando sólo queda un corazón vació que sólo late por obligación, pero se rehúsa a detenerse aunque sean mis deseos—expresó quedamente, deslizando sus manos pálidas sobre la pared escuchando las risas y las palabras de amor que seguramente, acababan más con él.

—No comprendo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? Digo, parece ser tan diferente a ti—preguntó sorprendida por las palabras, por la sinceridad que percibía en cada una de ellas.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Creó que desearán matarme (?) de ser así, me esconderé en mi cueva. Pero antes de eso ¿qué les pareció? Draco no reconoció a Hermione dentro de su mundo, y en un punto fue bastante tosco con ella…sin embargo, aún la sueña día y noche, se auto castiga viéndola feliz con Ron pero ¿qué pasa con él?_

_Bueno esperemos que pronto sueñe algo más lindo o ¿qué creen que pasará?_

_P.D: Nix y Tánatos, pertenecen a la mitología griega. La primera, es madre de Oniros de quién desciende Morfeo. Y Tánatos es la muerte sin dolor. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
